Mezi dvěma světy
by Lucy Shan
Summary: Jedno jezírko může způsobit problémy, ale aby vás vzalo do jiného světa a co třeba do Středozemě, kde žijí elfové a chystá se válka, jak se s tím Harry bojující zrovna válku v Anglii vyrovná? Slash HP/elf!
1. Jmenuji se Harry Potter

Název: Mezi dvěma světy  
Fandom: Crossover HPxLOTR  
Autor: L. Lynx  
Beta:  
Páry: HP/elf, možný náznak jiných párů  
Varování: věkové omezení individuálně podle obsahu jednotlivých částí, cestování mezi světy, jazyk  
Shrnutí: Jedno malé, ale poměrně „hluboké" jezírko neposloužilo jen jako místo pro uložení meče Godrika Nebelvíra, ale i jako portál do jiného světa – Středozemě. Harry při své horlivé snaze dostat meč z jezírka je vržen do Středozemě, kde právě začíná válka. Harry se samozřejmě chce okamžitě vrátit, ale zjistí, že to není vůbec jednoduché, navíc je náhodou vtažen do boje s temným pánem Sauronem. Jak celá věc dopadne? A co obě války, a jednotliví lidé, elfové a kouzelníci? Kdo bude nakonec vítěz a kdo poražený? Snad se mi podaří na všechny otázky odpovědět… :-D

Harrymu nezbylo nic jiného, než se pro meč ponořit. Ledová voda mu sahala po prsa a rozechvívala ho až na kost. Rychle šmátral nohama pod sebou, aby našel meč na dně. Najednou ucítil cosi kovového, nadechl se a ponořil se do ledové vody. Chlad jím projel s bolestivou agónií, připomínající spíš žhavé plameny. Jako by mu zamrzl i mozek, když hledal v tmavé vodě cestu ke dnu, natáhl před sebe ruce a snažil se nahmatat meč. Když se jeho prsty sevřely kolem jílce, pevně ho chytil a zatáhl.

Pak se mu něco pevně omotalo kolem krku. Napadlo ho, že to budou vodní řasy, přestože se o něj nic neotřelo, když se potápěl, a zvedl volnou ruku, aby se z nich vymotal. Nebyly to však řasy; řetízek s viteálem mu zmáčkl průdušnici a pomalu ho škrtil.*

Harry bojoval o vzduch a snažil se řetízek strhnout nebo aspoň odtáhnout, i přes nedostatek kyslíku, který zásoboval mozek, si byl Harry vědom, že voda kolem něj zmizela, nahradila ji temnota s míhajícími se světly, potom si téměř bez kyslíku povšiml čehosi zeleného a nakonec cítil opět mokrost vody, tentokrát nesrovnatelně teplejší. Jeho vědomí odplouvalo a poslední bublinky životodárného plynu mu unikaly z úst.

Znovu se probral až na oblázkové zemi, cítil, jak mu někdo masíruje hrudník a snaží se vytlačit vodu z místa, kam nepatří – plic. Harry se rozkašlal a hektolitry vody se mu řinuly z úst. Ležel na boku a dávil se, jak se už už chtěl nadechnout, ale kvůli vodě to nešlo. Nakonec měl dýchací cesty opět volné a s přísunem kyslíku nahlas zanadával: „Příště řeknu Hermioně, nikdy víc!"

Konečně se podíval na svého zachránce a brada mu spadla úžasem. Před ním stálo to nejrozkošnější stvoření na světě. Byla to žena, nesmírně půvabná s jemnými, ale ušlechtilými rysy, s dlouhými tmavými vlasy a očima, které viděly svět se měnit a všechno co s tím souviselo. Vyzařovala z ní velká moudrost, kterou byste přisoudili třeba kentaurům, ale Harry jaksi neviděl tu koňskou půlku, takže tohle mohl být těžko kentaur. Pak ta krásná žena promluvila, melodickým a jemným hlasem: „Kdo jsi a co tu pohledáváš?"

Harry se zmateně rozhlédl po okolí, vskutku už nebyl u zamrzlého jezírka v lese, ale někde naprosto jinde. Studem se začervenal, když si uvědomil svou téměř nahotu, a stydlivě si přitáhl kolena k hrudi a objal je pažemi. „Kde že to vlastně jsem?" zeptal se zdvořile a snažil se nepanikařit, protože to vypadalo, jako by se právě ocitl v pohádce, přesně tak mu to totiž připadalo.

„V lesích kolem Roklinky."

Harry zkroušeně zavrtěl hlavou. _Asi budu vážně v pohádce, dokonce tu jsou i taková jména. _„Víš, myslím tím, to je na Zemi?"

Ženina obočí sebou trhla k sobě. „Země? Co to je? Tohle je Středozemě. Jak se jmenuješ a kde ses tu vzal, že ani nevíš, kde jsi?"

Harry se teprve teď všiml špičatých uší. „Ty jsi elfka." Vydechl ohromeně, vážně je asi v pohádkové zemi jménem Středozemě.

„Ano, co sis myslela." Odsekla trochu ostřeji. „Naposledy se tě ptám, jaké je tvé jméno a odkud ses tu vzal. Jinak tě budu muset odvést za svým otcem."

Harry si nakonec pomyslel, že bude nejlepší, když se pokusí se zdejšími „elfy"- usmál se při vzpomínce na Dobbyho a přirovnání k tomuto krásnému stvoření – vycházet v dobrém. Jestli je opravdu v nějakém cizím světě, musí se odsud okamžitě dostat, a co takhle využít pomoci těchto moudrých bytostí. „Jmenuji se Harry Potter a dostal jsem se sem pravděpodobně díky tamtomu jezírku." Ukázal na rybníček, na jehož břehu se nacházeli.

Elfka si ho podezřívavě prohlédla a Harry se zarděl ještě víc, přece jen měl na sobě jenom slipy a před touhle krásnou ženou si připadal děsně trapně, když tam jen tak seděl. „Já jsem Arwen. Tak Harry, můžeš mi prosím vysvětlit, co je tamto." Mávla rukou směrem k medailonu, který ležel spolu s mečem vedle nich.

„To je trochu složité." Harry zavřel oči. Jak by jí to asi měl vysvětlit. Nevěděl, zdá jí má říct, že je kouzelník. Nevěděl, jak to v tomhle světě chodí, co když tu čaroděje nemají zrovna rádi? Navíc se ocitl bez hůlky, takže magie veškerá žádná. Přestože cítil své vnitřní jádro, nebyl si jistý, zda by se zvládl ubránit. Rozhodl se proto radši říct jen co nejméně, aby ji neurazil a doufal, že by mu mohla pomoct. „Můžu říct, jen že je to něco hodně špatného a já to musím hlídat."

„Hodně špatné je slabé slovo, cítím zlo, které z toho vychází. Nechápu, jak to vůbec můžeš nosit na krku, navíc se tě to pokoušelo uškrtit, je to nebezpečné a ty to chceš chránit?"

„Střežit je lepší slovo, musím to střežit, do té doby, než to budu moct zničit, což bych vlastně mohl teď, když mám konečně zase meč." Sevřel jílec Godrikova meče v ruce. Jenže pak se zarazil, co když ho medailon přenesl sem, nebude ho třeba potřebovat na cestu zpátky? Vzpomněl si na Rona a Hermionu, určitě ho už hledají, musel zpátky, musel najít další viteály a zničit je, musel porazit Voldemorta, aby mohl mít už konečně trochu pokoje ve svém životě. Chtěl se na chvíli zastavit a dát si oddech, užívat si to, co ostatní kolem něj. Už byl unavený z toho věčného břemene. Ale přesto stále cítil svou povinnost, byl jediný, kdo mohl kouzelnický svět zbavit Voldemorta, musel se vrátit a udělat, co může, jinak nebude mít v životě klid. Stejně, druhý nemůže žít, dokud jeden zůstává živ. Tak jaký by to mělo smysl… „Musím se vrátit."

„Vypadá to na dílo nějakého čaroděje." Řekla Arwen. „ S tím by to mohl pomoct Gandalf. Je to čaroděj."

Harry se zaradoval, že by přece jen nezatracovali kouzelníky? „To by bylo vážně skvělé, sám nevím, jak jsem se tady ocitl a potřeboval bych vážně pomoct." Pohlédl na své skoro nahé tělo a znovu zrudl.

„Arwen se usmála a podala mu svůj plášť. „Pojď za mnou, Roklinka je jen kousek."

Harry se naposledy ohlédl po tom prokletém jezírku a proklínal chvíli, kdy se do něj rozhodl skočit.

..ooOOoo..

Jakmile Lord Elrond ucítil opar zla v místnosti, znepokojeně se otočil. Uviděl sovu dceru a za ní stál mladík, velmi špinavý mladík, který byl zřejmě kromě pláště téměř nahý, a na jeho hrudi leželo ten původce zla.

Elrond se na svou dceru zamračil. „Arwen, co to má znamenat."

„Otče," přistoupila k němu Arwen. „Našla jsem toho mladíka v lese, on je z jiného světa a potřebuje naši pomoc."

„Přesto, Arwen, jak jsi mohla do tohoto domu pustit takové zlo."

„Otče, on prý tu věc musí střežit a chce ji zničit, nemyslím, že by byl špatný. Prostě se jen náhodou ocitl tady a rád by se dostal zpátky domů. Určitě to není žádný Sauronův špeh nebo návnada. Cítím z něj nevinnost, ale přesto i bolest. Někdo tak mladý by neměl tak trpět."

Elrond si mladíka zpytavě prohlédl a zpozoroval to, co jeho dcera vycítila, ale i něco víc. Sledoval ty nesmírně zelené oči a viděl… „Neseš velké břímě." Řekl Elrond Harrymu. „Pověz mi, jak se jmenuješ."

„Jmenuji se Harry Potter, pane. Velmi bych vás chtěl požádat o pomoc. Musím se co nejdříve vrátit do svého světa." Harry byl rád, že se opět baví jazykem, kterému rozumí, tamto předtím byla nejspíš elfština.

„Něco bychom pro tebe opravdu udělat mohli. Zanedlouho se tu zastaví Gandalf, který by ti mohl pomoci se vrátit zpět. Mezitím tu můžeš zůstat, ale nejprve ti seženeme nějaké šaty." Usmál se Elrond konečně a vyvedl Harryho z místnosti.

„Postarám se o to, otče. Nebudeme tě dál rušit a děkuji."

„Dobře, Arwen." Řekl Elrond a zamířil za velitelem stráže, aby ho upozornil na nového cizince, který se bude v Roklince nějaký měsíc vyskytovat.

..ooOOoo..

Arwen uvedla Harryho do velmi vzdušného pokoje plného světla. „Tady můžeš zatím být. Ještě ti dojdu pro nějaké oblečení."

Na chvilku zmizela a vzápětí se vrátila s balíkem šatstva. Hodila ho na postel a řekla: „Počkám venku, než se oblékneš. Pak bych ti třeba mohla ukázat Roklinku a někoho ti představit."

Harry jen přikývl. Opět se myšlenkami zatoulal domů a uvažoval, co dělají jeho přátelé, přemýšlel, jak dlouho mu tahle celá návštěva Středozemě zabere. Co když se tam něco stane, když tam nebude, co když Rona s Hermionou chytí smrtijedi. Musí se prostě co nejdřív vrátit a mohl by začít tím, že se oblékne. Rozložil oblečení – kožené kalhoty a volnější halena, plus jeden pár bot ke kolenům. Když se tak na to díval rozložené na posteli, nemyslel, že by mu to padlo, jakmile si to však oblékl, zjistil, že elfka měla přece jen bystřejší oko než on sám. Snad jen ty kalhoty byly moc upnuté, pod hábitem nebo ve volných džínech nebyl nikdy tak vystavený. Tohle oblečení bylo nejen krásné, ale bylo i pohodlné.

Vyšel ven z pokoje a uviděl, že se Arwen baví s vysokým blondýnem, který Harrymu tak trochu připomínal Malfoye seniora, ale tenhle elf byl mnohem půvabnější a ušlechtilejší. Harry došel k nim a odhodlaně se díval elfovi, který na něj hleděl, jak na svatý obrázek, do očí. I když byl na takové pohledy z Bradavic zvyklý, přece jen si myslel, že by na něj ten muž nemusel tak vírat, přece jen nebyl žádné strašidlo.

„Harry," řekla Arwen. „Tohle je Haldir z Lothlórienu. Haldire – Harry."

Harry pozoroval Haldira a Haldir Harryho, pak se k němu elf naklonil a tiše mu řekl: „Být tebou, tak bych to tady nenosil." _Může to taky cítit, _pomyslel Harry na medailon. Podíval se tázavě na Arwen.

„Když to necháš ve svém pokoji, bude to tam v bezpečí a i všichni ostatní budou v bezpečí."

Harry jen mlčky přikývl a vrátil se zpět do pokoje. Popravdě byl rád, že to nemusí nosit, jen to zhoršovalo jeho celkovou náladu a posílalo mu to ohavné myšlenky. Sundal si medailon z krku a uložil ho do zásuvky vedle postele. Vyšel opět na chodbu, kde na něj trpělivě čekali Arwen a Haldir.

„To je mnohem lepší," řekl Haldir a usmál se.

Harry jen pokrčil rameny. „Říkala jsi, že mi chceš ukázat Roklinku."

„Ano." Přikývla Arwen a pokynula Haldirovi. „Když nás omluvíš, Haldire. Myslím, že můj otec tě očekává."

„Ano, i když myslím, že už je to zbytečné. Váš host," jeho oči znovu utkvěly. „dorazil dříve než poselství mé paní."

„Dobře, setkáme se tedy u večeře." Rozloučila se Arwen.

Haldir zamyšleně sledoval mladíka tiše kráčejícího Arwen po boku. Ten muž, ano, byl to už muž, tedy aspoň co do vzhledu, ale oči toho prozradily mnohem víc. Harry měl opravdu krásné oči a ta zelená barva, byla přímo úchvatná, jako dva tmavé smaragdy. Jenže ty smaragdy v sobě uvnitř nesly bolest a výraz člověka, který už viděl všechny možné hrůzy světa a mnohokrát i smrt.

Rozhodl se zajít za Elrondem a sdělit mu celou zprávu, kterou Lady z Lothlórienu poslala.

..ooOOoo..

„Elronde, má paní viděla, že se výprava uskuteční už za několik měsíců a ten mladík se jí zúčastní. Proto je potřeba, aby se připravil. Jestli chceš, zůstanu tady a budu ho cvičit s mečem a lukem."

„Ano, to by bylo dobré." Řekl mu Elrond zamyšleně. „Kdo všechno se zúčastní?"

„Má paní viděla jen některé tváře, ale jejich cesty se ještě mohou změnit, kdežto ten cizinec má jen jednu stezku, která ho povede. Popravdě to mou paní velmi udivilo, málokdo má tak vytyčenou stezku osudu s pár možnostmi volby. Zkusila ho nazírat vícekrát, ale vždy se kolem něj pohyboval někdo z budoucího společenstva, zvláště-„ odmlčel se Haldir, přece jen tahle informace byla už méně pravděpodobná, tohle byla jedna z těch možností, a jestli se to stane či ne, se teprve uvidí, vše záleží na tom, jak si Harry zvolí.

..ooOOoo..

Harry se udiveně rozhlížel kolem, Roklinka bylo pohádkové místo. Tráva tu byla měkčí a zelenější, voda čistší a modřejší. Všechno to bylo tak krásné, čisté, nezkažené a kouzelné. A to nejen obrazně, Harry cítil magii, která tudy protékala, a cítil, jak se jeho i magie země proplétají. Napadlo ho, že by z ní mohl i čerpat, ale teď určitě nebyl čas to zkoušet. Zvláštní, jak se po tom, co je bez hůlky, zvýšila jeho citlivost k toku magie kolem něj.

A čím dál tím víc, jak se tomu otvíral, jeho schopnost vycítit magii a uchopit ji zlepšovala. Snad jeho bezbrannost to vyvolala, že toužil získat zdroj té síly, která mu pomohla v okamžicích, kdy mu mnohokrát hrozila smrt. Co každou minutu napínal mysl a pátral po stopách magie v okolí, potom se ji snažil přitáhnout svým směrem a naplnit se jí, aby ji mohl přes ruce, jelikož tak by to mělo být nejsnazší, formovat a utvářet kouzla. Tedy k tomu měl zatím daleko, ale aspoň už dokázal cítit magii kolem sebe. Zbytek přijde později, představu už zhruba měl.

Procházel se po zahradách Roklinky, už za soumraku, a nechal si vyprávět o dějinách Středozemě. Kupodivu i tady dělal problémy jeden temný pán, tentokrát jménem Sauron, a s trošku jinými stoupenci, ale princip byl stejný. Samozřejmě to byl despota, který chtěl ovládnout celý tenhle svět. Pořád ta samá písnička. Tady však byla hybatelem událostí pouhá věc, jejíž popis Harrymu nejvíce ze všeho připomínal viteály, byl to prsten moci, jak mu bylo řečeno, a Sauron se po něm ukrutně sháněl. Shodou okolností od svého pádu stačil už nabrat dostatek sil a vyslal své věrné jezdce, aby po něm pátrali. Až sem sahalo vědomí elfů a vývoje současných situací, jelikož telefon, nebo nedej bože internet tu ještě nevedli. Ne, že by se Harry byl nějak extra zběhlý v moderních technologiích, ale telefon, uznával, byla dobrá věc. No, a jelikož tu nic takového neexistovalo, jako třeba ani samotná elektřina, musela Středozemě obejít jen s posly a vyřizováním zcela takovým, které bylo přííííliš zdlouuuuhaaaavééé. A když se navíc bez své hůlky nemohl přemístit, jak by chtěl, ne, že by to riskoval, když tu neznal skoro ani stébelko, cítil se strašně bezmocně a bezbranně.

Procházeli zrovna kolem jednoho cvičiště, kde spolu elfové bojovali s meči a stříleli z luků na velmi vzdálené cíle. Harryho něco napadlo a zastavil se. „Arwen." Přerušil její výklad, hleděl přitom na bojující elfy. „Já.. rád bych se… chtěl bych se naučit bojovat." Podíval se na ni prosebně.

„Ano, samozřejmě, pokud chceš, můžu tě učit." Řekla Arwen a usmála se.

„Nevím, možná tě budu rozčilovat, učím se totiž hrozně pomalu." Vzpomněl si na své tragické hodiny nitrobrany, ale přece jen Arwen se mu líbila a umění meče je přece jen něco jiného.

„Bude mi potěšením."

Harry na ni civěl. Ti zdejší elfové budou nejspíš sebemrskači. Ne, že by byl uremcané děcko, ale když toho měl dost, tak to na něm bylo poznat. No jo, nebelvírská horkokrevnost.

..ooOOoo..

Večeře byla úžasná, elfové měli skvělé jídlo, vlastně celý tenhle svět byl prostě příliš perfektní, všichni se zdáli tak bezstarostní a veselí. Harry už pomalu nevěděl, co to radost je. Neštěstí ho pronásledovalo na každém kroku a netušil, jak dlouho se mu vyhne v tomhle světě, doufal, že by to mohlo vydržet, protože nechtěl nikoho dalšího uvrhnout do nebezpečí, nechtěl, aby byl kvůli němu ještě někdo další zabit. Vzpomněl si na Siria, cítil, jak mu vlhnou oči a plní je slzy.

„Musím trochu na vzduch."

Ačkoliv seděli venku pod hvězdnatou oblohou, Arwen stačil jeden pohled a jen chápavě přikývla.

Harry se vytratil ze světla a tepla ohňů, sledován tichými pohledy elfů, kteří se na chvíli odmlčeli, než se zase vrátili ke svým veselým zpěvavým rozhovorům.

Harry klopýtal vstříc temné náruči noci, černý závoj schoval jeho slzy, které mu tekly z očí proudem. Teprve podruhé po celé dlouhé době od Siriovy smrti se uvolnil natolik, aby je nechal téct. Předtím na to nebyl čas ani příležitost. Posadil se do měkké trávy, zády se opřel o kmen, přitáhl si kolena k hrudi a schoulil se do klubka.

_Proč je život tak nefér?! Proč můj život nemůže být obyčejný? Proč nemůžu být prostě Harry!_ V zoufalství si položil hlavu na kolena, zajel si prsty do vlasů, které od posledního stříhání značně povyrostly a nyní mu spadaly přes oči jako hedvábný závoj, skrývaly jeho slzy, které se pořád draly na povrch a z nějakého nevysvětlitelného důvodu nechtěly přestat téct.

Nevěděl, jak dlouho tak seděl, ale ucítil, že nad ním někdo stoj, pak si ten někdo k němu přidřepnul. Harry si ho prohlédl skrz závoj vlasů, překvapeně strnul, byl to Haldir. Jeho by nečekal, nevěděl, co si o tomhle složitém elfovi myslet, zatím ho dokázal vždy překvapit.

Haldir si prostě jen sedl vedle, kousek od Harryho, ne dost blízko, aby se navzájem dotýkali, ale dost blízko, aby to Harry mohl cítit. Harry se snažil trochu sebrat, po boku válečníka nechtěl vypadat jako bábovka. Konečně vzhlédl, slzy se zastavili a nové už nepřicházely. Pohlédl na elfa, který mlčky hleděl na hvězdnatou oblohu, a sám se také rozhlédl po nebi plném hvězd. Ale ať hledal, jak chtěl, hvězda, která ho každou noc ukonejšila k spánku, na tomhle nebi chyběla. Cítil, jak se oči znovu plní slzami, byl tady, daleko od všeho, co kdy znal a úplně sám. Odvrátil se od krásy mnoha sluncí a planet, aby skryl tváře skrápěné slzami a už už se chystal odejít. Zastavila ho ruka pevně svírající jeho zápětí, vzhlédl a setkal se s elfovým pohledem.

Haldira skoro porazila bolest, kterou v těch ubrečených očích uviděl. Utrpěl za svůj dlouhý život hodně ran, ale všechna ta bolest se nevyrovnala tomu neúnosnému množství, které se zrcadlilo v těch zelených smaragdech.

„Harry." Oslovil ho. „Proč?" Nechápal, jak je možné, aby někdo tak mladý tolik trpěl.

„Sirius." Zašeptal Harry a s tím slovem jakoby mu puklo i samotné srdce. Zhroutil by se na zem, kdyby ho pevné paže nezachytily. Harry se nekontrolovatelně třásl a vzlykal, bolest ze zármutku ho ochromila, nic si neuvědomoval, existovala pro něj jen ta hrozná bolest.

_Trvalo to hodiny, dny, roky?_ Nevěděl, ale bolest se zmenšila, ustoupila do pozadí jeho mysli, už jen jako čerstvá připomínka.

„Omlouvám se." Řekl Harry, hlas měl ochraptěný.

„Za co přesně?" zeptal se Haldir se stopou hořkosti.

„Za tohle všechno." Mávl rukou Harry. Přestože mu to bylo trapné a možná by radši trpěl sám, přesto všechno byl neskutečně vděčný za teplou náruč, ve které se nyní nacházel. Ale nechtějte to panu Potterovi nějaké vyjádření citů!

Haldir se teď díval na chlapce úplně jinýma očima. Teď už si rozhodně nemyslel, že by Harry mohl patřit k nepříteli. Ne po tom, co viděl všechnu jeho bolest. (Opravdu viděl všechnu?) Když viděl jeho zlomenou tvář, sám cítil, jak mu několik zrádných slaných kapek steklo po tváři. Jak by mohl někdo zůstat netečný, kdyby něco takového viděl?

„Ty se nemáš za co omlouvat."

„Ale jo. Promiň, že jsi to musel vidět."

„Harry… jsem rád, že jsem to viděl. Aspoň teď chápu…"

„Nemyslím si-"

„Tak mi to vysvětli!" rozčílil se Haldir.

„To je dlouhý příběh." Uhýbal Harry a chystal se zvednout, jenže sevření paží kolem jeho těla mu v tom bránilo.

„Řekni mi ho, prosím." Naléhal Haldir. Něco v tom chlapci ho k němu přitahovalo, nebo možná prostě chtěl znát důvod- kdo mu tak ublížil.

Harry nevěděl, co dělat. Byl zoufalý. Ten elf nevypadal zrovna, že by ho chtěl pustit. Jenže byl to pro něj absolutní cizinec, tak proč by mu měl cokoliv říkat! Ale přesto, on se zeptal, zajímal se-

_Nevěř! _Blesklo mu hlavou.

Ale přesto…

„Proč to chceš vědět?" zeptal se Harry opatrně a podíval se mu do očí.

„Protože, ať se ti stalo cokoliv, chci ti pomoct." Řekl Haldir vážně.

„Opravdu?" zeptal se Harry nevěřícně a zatvářil se jak telátko, že by ho měli co nejdřív praštit palicí po hlavě.

Haldir se na něho překvapeně podíval. „Pochybuješ snad o mém slově?"

Harry zahanbeně sklonil hlavu. „Já nevím, jestli ti můžu věřit." Ozvalo se zraněně.

„Z jakého světa jsi to vůbec přišel?!"

„Ze světa, kde někdo nemůže věřit nikomu, ani svým nejlepším přátelům. Řekl Harry temně.

Teď zas pro změnu Haldir vypadal, jakoby dostal palicí. „Promiň, to jsem nevěděl, omlouvám se. Řekneš mi prosím, co se ti stalo?"

„Stalo se to, že jsem se narodil." Řekl Harry hořce. „A jeden zmetek prostě chtěl, abych byl mrtvý, no a tak se mě opakovaně pokoušel zabít už od mého prvního roku života. Jenže místo, aby dostal mě, tak to odnesli mí přátelé a rodina." Harryho hlas zněl cynicky a s nebývalou hořkostí, kterou elf ještě neslyšel. „To by bylo asi tak všechno k mýmu životu!"

Haldir byl naprosto beze slov. Jak může někdo takhle pohrdat životem?!

„Harry." Rukou si přitáhl jeho odvrácený obličej k sobě. „Teď jsi tady, můžeš všechno změnit, nemusíš se vracet."

„Ne, já musím. Musím zabít toho zmetka, zachránit všem zadek a pak budu mít konečně klid."

Tak tohle ho vyvedlo ještě víc z rovnováhy. On musí někoho zabít?

„A aby toho ještě nebylo málo, tak ten zmetek je jaksi nesmrtelný, s tím se budu ještě muset vypořádat."

Haldirovi až teprve teď všechno docvaklo. „Ty nejsi obyčejný smrtelník?"

„Obyčejný? To těžko s tímhle krámem na čele." Ukázal na svou jizvu. „A smrtelník? To jo, ale asi ne takový jakého myslíš."

„Jestli chceš vědět, co jsem zač, musíš mi dát slovo, že to nikomu neřekneš." Zatvářil se Harry vážně.

„Máš mé slovo." Řekl Haldir.

Harry se nadechl. _Fajn, raz dva tři. _„Jsem čaroděj." Ale než ho Haldir stačil přerušit, dodal: „Ale to je úplně jedno, protože bez své hůlky nemůžu kouzlit. A teď, když mě omluvíš, půjdu spát."

Umně se vymotal z Haldirovy náruče a udivený elf ho nechal jít.

..ooOOoo..


	2. Výcvik a hledání odpovědí

**Mezi světy 2: Výcvik a Hledání odpovědí**

Harry se probudil a potěšeně se protáhl, aby setřásl napětí ze svalů, které se tam přes noc nahromadilo. První den, kdy se probudil a necítil ztuhlé svaly a bolest, všechen ten výcvik mu dával pořádně zabrat. Arwen ho rozhodně nešetřila.

„_Pořádně ten meč sevři!" křikla na něho. „Ale ne tak křečovitě, jinak ti ho nepřítel snadno vyrazí! Vidíš." Předvedla dokonalou ukázku odzbrojení. Harryho meč ležel na zemi a on se držel za zápěstí, ve kterém ho píchalo. Jenže pořád nechápal, kde dělá tu zásadní chybu. Zatím se mu ani jednou nepodařilo, aby mu meč zůstal v ruce. Začínal toho mít postupně dost. _

„_Arwen, myslím, že potřebuju menší přestávku…" řekl Harry. _

_Ale Arwen mu na to odpověděla: „Myslím, že si dáš přestávku, až tohle dokonale zvládneš. Vím, že to zvládneš, tak to neprotahuj. Ukážu ti to." Mávnutím ruky přivolala jednoho elfa, který jim měl v případě nutnosti asistovat. _

_Naznačila mu, aby ji zkusil odzbrojit. Vše provedli zpomaleně, ale i tak to bylo pro Harryho oči rychlé. Harry sledoval pohyb obou mečů a elfčiny ruky. _

„_Myslím, že už to mám." Bylo to v tom, jak Arwen pohnula zápěstím v tom okamžiku, kdy se jí elf snažil vyrazit meč z ruky. _

_Harry se postavil do základního postoje a připravil se. Už už cítil, jak mu meč vyklouzává z ruky, ohnul zápěstí a Arwenin meč po tom jeho jen neškodně sklouzl, žádný větší následek to nemělo. _

_Arwen se usmála. „Myslím, že si konečně můžeš dát tu přestávku. A výborně Harry." Harry se mírně zarděl, málokdo ho chválil a od Arwen přijímat pochvalu bylo celkem těžké, elfka vypadala, jakoby neměla žádnou slabinu. _

Ne všechna jejich odpolední cvičení v mečířství probíhala s pokrokem, ale Harry se snažil a odhodlání ho pudilo vpřed, takže ačkoli dělal pokroky, stále patřil mezi začátečníky. Ale Harry si byl toho vědom, věděl, že to nebude hned tak, ale chtěl se aspoň umět ubránit, kdyby ho někdo napadl.

Cvičení mu navíc dávalo ještě potřebnou možnost vybití, a vzhledem k tomu, že tady se famfrpál nehrál (jaká škoda), musel se nějak odreagovat. Zjistil, že se mu tenhle způsob moc líbí. Musel být soustředěný, ale zároveň uvolněný, a přesto ve střehu. Ze začátku s tím měl velké problémy, byl strnulý, a jak pokaždé očekával úder, byl tak napjatý, že pak někdy ani nestihl zareagovat včas. Postupem času se ale naučil uvolnit a taky ho Arwen nabádala k tomu, aby meditoval.

„_Je to nejsnazší cesta k uvolnění a získání pokoje mysli. Zavři oči, dýchej a vnímej les kolem sebe." Arwenin hlas zněl úžasně, ne však uspávavě. _

_Harry se soustředil na to, co mu bylo nejbližší – magii. Cítil ji kolem sebe, jak víří, naplňuje rostliny a stromy, protéká, jako voda v potoce a cítil ji i pod sebou. Vnímal ji, ale nesnažil se jí poručit, jen ji pozoroval. _

Postupně rozeznával jednotlivé druhy magie, velmi ho to překvapilo, myslel, že magie je jen jedna, ale po týdnu meditací a jejím sledování si byl jistý, že jí je ne několik, ale velmi mnoho druhů. Naplňovala každou věc, živou i neživou, i samotný vzduch na něj dýchal magii. A po mnoha dalších rozjímáních si dokázal udělat na základě magie docela slušný obrázek o tom, jak vypadá místo, na kterém se nachází.

Pak také se mu dařilo natáhnout svou mysl do slušné dálky několika metrů, bylo to pro něj fascinující, kdykoliv, když zavřel oči, objevil se před ním zcela jiný, ale o to lepší svět. Ve své mysli vnímal nejrůznější tóny modré, zelené a bílou až šedou, někdy hnědou, podle toho jestli se nějaké zvíře odvážilo do jeho blízkosti. Výjimečně ho překvapila Arwen, když se poprvé myslí dotkl její magie, cítil klidné a rozvážné vlny, které se bouřili v jejím nitru, ale navenek byly klidné a ospalé, překvapeně se podíval směrem, odkud to přicházelo a spatřil Arwen která k němu kráčela, aby ho upozornila na večeři. Mnohdy se zapomněl a elfka ho musela přijít vyzvednout, jinak by na mýtině vysedával ještě dlouhé hodiny a fascinovaně hltal dojmy z okolí.

Meditace upokojila jeho nitro a nutila ho zapomenout na myšlenky, které ho předtím sužovaly celou dobu, konečně se zase začal usmívat a překvapil tak i sám sebe.

_Jednoho vlahého večera se procházel s Arwen zahradami Roklinky a povídali si. _

„_Děláš velké pokroky s mečem a Haldir říkal, že s lukem ti to taky jde, možná víc než s mečem." Usmála se při vzpomínce na Haldirův obličej, když popisoval Harryho střelbu. Ten elf byl zatraceně pyšný na svého žáka a na to, jak rychle se učí. _

„_Jenže lukostřelba… no, nemyslím si, že bych se dokázal ubránit jen pomocí své tětivy."_

„_Nikdy tuhle zbraň nepodceňuj, jako bys neměl podceňovat ani žádnou jinou. Pořád je to zbraň a jako taková tě může zranit, nebo dokonce zabít. I kdyby to měl být jen ostrý kámen." Pronesla lehkou výtku. Byla přece elfka a luk jí byl věrným přítelem. Přemýšlela, jak by to Harrymu vysvětlila…_

„_Znám jednoho elfa, který v jakémkoliv boji používá jen luk. Myslím, že jsem ho ani s mečem v boji neviděla. Snad jen, když už neměl šípy." Zasmála se. Princ z Temného hvozdu patřil mezi nejúžasnější lučištníky, které kdy poznala, ačkoliv jí připadal poněkud pyšný, ale to bude zřejmě každý dědic trůnu, patří to přece k jeho postavení. _

„_No jo, ale elfové to mají v DNA. Kdežto já jsem člověk-" řekl Harry._

„_Co je to DNA?" zeptala se zvědavá Arwen. _

_Harry se na ni zpytavě podíval, jak to vysvětlit a nezacházet do vědeckých detailů. „Je to něco, co máš v krvi. Stejně jako třeba to, že máš tmavé vlasy." _

_Arwen zmateně zakroutila hlavou. „Ale ty máš taky tmavé vlasy a nejsi elf." _

_Harry si povzdechl. „Ano, ale přesto máme úplně jinou krev. Musíš pochopit, že já jsem člověk a proto se má krev podobá krvi kteréhokoliv člověka. A ty, jako elfka, budeš mít krev podobnou s elfy, půjde o stejný typ. Přesto je má a tvá krev v určitém smyslu podobná, protože je to krev, ale její složení je u každého jiné. Nejvíce podobné složení krve bude mezi tebou a třeba tvým otcem, protože jsi jeho dcera. A protože tvůj otec tmavé vlasy, tak ty také, proto máš některé jeho rysy, jste si podobní, protože máte velmi podobnou krev."_

„_Přesto nechápu, jak můžeme mít jako elfové v krvi, že spíše používáme luk než lidé."_

_Tak tohle bude ještě těžší vysvětlit, pomyslel si Harry. „ Když se vyhneme tomu, jak jsou elfové ve všem úžasní-"_

_I tady ho Arwen přerušila. „Nejsou, například neumíme létat." _

_Harry se zasmál, ale bylo to něco mezi pobavením a lehkou hysterií. Zvládnou některé bytosti létat, pokud tedy nemají křídla. Harry si vzpomněl na mozkomory a zachvěl se, ne, ti s lidmi jako takovými nemají nic společného, tak by na ně neměl myslet. _

„_Tak teda kromě létání, elfové jsou nadaní na lukostřelbu. Ne každý člověk má nadání na zacházení s lukem, i když se může najít výjimka, ale ten člověk nikdy nebude tak perfektním lukostřelcem jako by byl elf, a zase některý elf nemusí být úplně dokonalý. Chápeš aspoň trochu, co se ti snažím říct."_

„_Ano, ale přesto nechápu, jak to může být zabudované v naší krvi." Zamračila se._

„_Dobře, ale věř, že krev je velmi důležitá a v mém životě sehrála už významnou roli." Když si vezmu všechny ty čistokrevné a mudlorozené a polokrevné čaroděje, je to hrozné, pomyslel si Harry. To puritánství ho stálo už mnoho přátel a ten maniak se za to bude smažit v pekle._

_Arwen pozorovala jeho zachmuřený výraz, ale dál už se na nic nevyptávala…_

..ooOOoo..

Čím déle trvala jeho návštěva v tomhle světě, tím neklidnější se stával. Zmizela jeho dobrá nálada, kterou na povrch vynesli elfové a jeho tvář se znovu vrátila k soustředěnému mračení, a když to nikdo nemohl vidět, i tahle maska praskla a bolestná grimasa ji nahradila.

Byl tu už strašně dlouho, co se asi stalo s jeho přáteli a také s jeho posledním kmotrem Remem, neviděl ho od té doby, co se vydal pátrat po viteálech. Remus byl jeho poslední pojítko s rodinou, co by byl, kdyby ani Remus nebyl nikdy víc? Byl by Harry Potter, ale jak málo by to znamenalo, když celá jeho rodina bude pryč a nebude nikdo, aby ho upamatoval, že má být hrdý na své jméno, kdo by mu řekl další lumpárnu, kterou Pobertové provedli. Zoufale lpěl na Removi, žádal ho, aby se nevystavoval nebezpečí, když on sám bude pátrat po těch ďábelských věcech.

Ale bylo to, jako házet hrách na stěnu, Remus byl také nebelvír a navíc svobodný, takže nemusel jak Sirius trčet na hlavním ústředí a mohl si jak je libo nasazovat vlastní krk.

_Hloupý Nebelvír!_

Harryho ranilo, když se dozvěděl, že Remus bude dělat špeha ve smečce Fenrira Šedohřbeta. Hlavně proto, že věděl, že ten zvrácený psychopatický vlk může za Removo prokletí a jen pouhá představa, jak se před ním Remus bude muset plazit po zemi a odhodit veškerou svou hrdost, ho bodala jako žhavý nůž. Marně ho však prosil, aby od toho upustil. Rem byl tvrdohlavý jak mezek.

_Hloupý Nebelvír!_

Kdyby ztratil i jeho, už by nedokázal vstát, odporovat Voldemortovi, pravděpodobně by sám přišel za ním a žádal ho o milosrdnou smrt, jen aby se mohl zase procházet se svými milovanými. Ať už je posmrtný život jakýkoliv, věřil, že kterýkoliv jiný život bude lepší, než ten co právě teď žil a prožíval.

Harry nikdy nebyl sobecký, ale vždy ho trápila otázka, proč se to všechno děje jemu, proč! Nevěřil na náhody, ale zároveň nechtěl věřit na osud. Protože, kdyby v něj uvěřil, musel by uznat, že nikdy neměl na výběr a ani mít nebude. Chtěl mít naději, že může změnit svůj osud a rozhodnout se svobodně, bez toho, aby se staral o nějaké zatracené proroctví.

Chtěl se zbavit všech pout, která ho vázala k životu, ale ne tak, jak by to myslel sebevrah, chtěl se zbavit té zodpovědnosti, která souvisela s jeho rolí, nechtěl být Harry Potter, aby zachránil kouzelnický svět, chtěl to dát pryč, nechtěl být zodpovědný za číkoliv další smrt, chtěl být někdo jiný, naprosto lhostejný k válce mezi Světlem a Temnou stranou.

A tak jednoho dne přišel k tomu, že dokud je tady, může být někdo jiný, ale jakmile se vrátí zpět, bude se muset stát tím zachráncem, kvůli kterému všichni umírají.

Co si zvolit? Jeho sobecké já, které se najde v každé osobě, volilo zůstat zde, ale jeho velmi velká nesobecká „polovina" ho nutila nepřesekávat všechna vlákna, která měl se svým tamějším životem Harryho Pottera. Jedno silné lano ho poutalo a nutilo ho, aby se soustředil na lepší ovládání magie a hlavně na návrat domů – Remus. Jeho rodina, jeho milující kmotr, který ho chtěl naživu.

Už dál neexistovalo Zlaté trio, jak bylo dřív známé, ne potom, co se jeho dva nejlepší přátelé rozhodli konečně vstoupit ve vztah více než pouze přátelský. Začali Harryho vynechávat a on sám, když viděl, že jsou šťastní, nechtěl jim to brát a od té chvíle to bylo jeho sólo.

Málokdo si uvědomoval jeho samotu, málokdo se zajímal o jeho pocity, ale Remus ano. S ním se necítil sám a na rozdíl od jeho přátel chápal Harryho potřebu nějak naplnit tu díru, co se mu udělala v hrudi něčím, co aspoň trochu zavánělo po citech. Jak dospíval, vynahrazoval si to eskapádami s různými studenty a studentkami. Pátý ročník byl zlomový, když si uvědomil, že je bi, tak ho to vlastně ani moc nevyděsilo. Bylo to něco, co měl ve své povaze, jen tomu nedával průchod. Harry nedělal rozdíly, nepreferoval, ale snažil se, aby každý dostal svůj díl, byl velmi velkorysý, těžko popsat co on sám cítil, ale bylo to, jako by nebylo fér upřednostňovat jedno pohlaví před druhým, jakoby to sám ani nechtěl, navíc když mnoho dívek i chlapců bylo ta krásných a ochotných strávit s chlapcem-co-přežil noc. Jasně všem, které si vzal do postele, dal najevo, že to pro něj nic víc neznamená, že to nemá budoucnost, že šlo jen o jednu noc. Ačkoliv byli lidé, za kterými se vracel, přesto to nedělal z lásky, ale z prostého zájmu o dobrý sex, na kterém se stal závislý. Byla to jedna jeho posedlost, o které vědělo jen málo lidí, zejména Remus, který ho několikrát načapal s Charliem.

Vlastně to všechno bylo velmi humorné, právě to léto s Charliem zjistil, že má rád oba žánry a Charlie, který zrovna tohle léto musel nutně strávit v Anglii, zjistil, že ho Harry až nebezpečně přitahuje. Samozřejmě dříve či později se dostali do konfrontace a šup, bylo to. Tělo mladíka řízené hormony vzalo kontrolu nad jeho rozumem a tímhle skončil jeho více méně osamělý život.

Někdo by mohl říct, že ej to odporné, ale každý člověk se potřebuje aspoň trochu cítit milován, i kdyby měl zajít za nějakou kurvou, aby se tak cítil.

Tak byl vyvažován jeho život, přes den starost o svůj krk a zadek celého kouzelnického světa a v noci pocit, po kterém toužil celý svůj život – být milován. Jedině tohle ho udrželo při zdravém rozumu a Damoklův meč mu zatím neusekl hlavu, ale bylo to tak blízko, cítil jeho ostří na své šíji pořád, aspoň tedy přes den, noci pohltila vášeň a rozkoš.

A jeho život se změnil ještě jedním směrem. Když konečně zahodil brýle a nechal si léčitelem opravit svůj zrak a konečně si pořídil pořádný šatník, jako každý marnivý chlapec jeho věku, Bradavické osazenstvo přijalo tuhle změnu více než kladně. Už nikdy víc nebyl tím malým vyhublým skrčkem, jeho tělo se stávalo mužnější s každým přibývajícím měsícem a konečně vzhled doháněl to, co mysl předehnala o několik let. Během většiny roku v Bradavicích pracoval na svém vzhledu, protože byl neskutečně marnivý, nechtěl, aby ho někdo někdy vůbec znovu nazval zrůdou, toho si dost užil od svých milovaných příbuzných. Remus si z něho často utahoval, že by mohl být syn Siriuse, který byl také znám pro svou marnivost a sukničkářství.

A tak během posledních dvou let nebral docela slušnou svalovou hmotu, která z něj udělala konečně muže, kterým se tak dlouho snažil stát v očích druhých. To byl jeden jeho úspěch, na který byl v životě pyšný.

To všechno bylo tam, daleko od něj nyní, tady mezi těmi božskými stvořeními a úžasnými válečníky, navíc bez své síly byl zase nula, nikdo. Možná to bylo jen jeho marnivé ego, které chtělo zase všem dokázat, že on je někdo a stojí nezávisle na svých nohách, sám, ale svobodný. I když mu jeho velká nesobecká a rozumná „polovina" radila, aby sklonil hlavu a snažil se prostě pro jednou splynout se stíny. Jenže on nemohl, opět ho něco táhlo k tomu, aby se hodiny denně fyzicky ničil a v noci psychicky, když se snažil ovládnout sílu, ke které teď neměl klíč.

..ooOOoo..

„Zase se vykradl ven," řekla Arwen Haldirovi. „Řekl mi to strážce, který měl zrovna dnes službu. Nevím, proč to dělá."

Haldir se zpytavě podíval na mladíka, který seděl na pařezu uprostřed mýtiny, osvětlené Měsícem. Někdo by si ho mohl splést s elfem, tmavé vlasy, pružné svalnaté a štíhlé tělo, přesto tvář jemná, rysy hladké v hlubokém soustředění. Ano, mladík byl velmi pohledný a v tomto okamžiku ještě krásnější než kterýkoliv elf, protože, ať už Haldir chtěl nebo ne, cítil něco, co ho k němu přitahovalo. Netušil, co to je, ale bylo to něco kolem Harryho, skoro by to připodobnil k tomu, co cítil v blízkosti lorda Elronda, nebo své paní.

Aniž by si to uvědomil, přikradl se blíže k palouku a skrývaly ho stíny posledních stromů, než by vkročil do měsíčního světla.

Harry si povzdechl, samozřejmě, věděl, že Arwen trápí, proč se v nocích vykrádá ven a on jí nemohl říct pravý důvod, ale že to řekne Haldirovi… Hned je zachytil, jakmile se přiblížili, jasně jejich magické aury mohl rozeznat, mezi ostatními elfy pro něj zářily jako diamanty mezi sklem, možná proto, že během svého pobytu zde se s nimi nejvíc sblížil. Ve světě magie uvnitř své mysli cítil, že se Haldir přiblížil a v duchu ho viděl na okraji mýtiny, ale co nečekal, bylo, že cítil Haldirův úžas?, jak by mohl cítit něčí emoce skrz magii? Usmál se, magie musela prostupovat vším tak dokonale, že byla propletená se vším a za vším.

_Mám to ale štěstí, _pomyslel si Harry. Díky svému cvičení už dokázal i bez soustředění vycítit magii kolem sebe, ale přesto bylo velmi neobvyklé vnímat něčí pocity na základě magie v jeho těle. Popravdě ho to poněkud děsilo, nemyslel si, že by byl schopný s nimi manipulovat a ani by nechtěl nikoho takhle ovlivňovat, bylo by to pro něj ohavné a zvrácené, aby z někoho udělal loutku.

Jeho cílem bylo přivolat k sobě magii a pak ji použít ke kouzlení.

_Tak naposledy, _řekl si v duchu, a znovu se jal soustředit na přivolání magie. Cítil ji a nařizoval jí, aby šla k němu. Tomu se už podřídila, ale nevěděl, jak ji dostat do sebe, aby ji pak mohl uvolnit. Cítil ji, všude kolem sebe, jak se třela o jeho kůži, ten pocit ho uklidňoval, obklopen magií seděl a užíval si ho, stále volajíc víc a víc magie k sobě.

Vzrušení jím vzplálo, a chvilku mu trvalo, než si uvědomil, že to nebylo jeho vlastní. Zalapal po dechu, všechna magie se chaoticky rozběhla pryč směrem tam, kam patří. Harry otevřel oči a podíval se na svého vyrušitele.

Haldir se na něj díval opět pro Harryho neznámým pohledem._ Ten elf byl snad mistr tisíce masek._

„Co tu děláš?" zeptal se Harry. Nenapadlo ho zdvořilejší vyjádření a navíc se opět dostavila jeho špatná nálada způsobená rozpolcení jeho osobnosti, zda jít, či zůstat.

Haldir dělal své dravčí kroky směrem k Harrymu, který nehnul ani brvou. Způsob, jakým se Haldir pohyboval, Harryho iritoval a zároveň dráždil.

Musely se k jeho rozpolcenosti přidat ještě i zblázněné hormony. Samozřejmě elf byl úžasný a vypadal prostě skvěle, jenže stěží by se zajímal o někoho, jako je Harry. Neměl nic, čím by ho mohl zaujmout. Přesto jaksi cítil, že mu není lhostejný, možná způsob, jakým se kolem něj Haldir choval, možná to, že ho utěšil tu noc, možná, že byl už Harry zase až dlouho sám a nemohl uspokojit své libido.

Zase trpěl tou nejistotou, nevěděl, co bude, tady totiž ještě nenašel svou půdu pod nohama a tak se potácel a potřeboval něco, někoho, kdo by ho chytil, kdyby zakopl. Hledal jistotu, kterou nikdy neměl, -

„Na to bych se měl spíš zeptat já." Řekl Haldir a přerušil tak tok Harryho myšlenek.

Ve špatné náladě a nespokojený sám se sebou, ty slova ho naštvala. „Myslím, že ti to může být naprosto jedno. Je to jen moje věc a ty do toho nemusíš strkat nos a vyřiď Arwen, aby se víckrát nepokoušela za mnou slídit." Trochu příkré, ale třeba si uvědomí, že potřebuje svoji svobodu.

„Takhle se odvděčuješ za to, že tě já i ona trénujeme." V Haldirovi vzplál vztek. _Takový nevděk. _

Harry si roztrpčeně projel polodlouhé vlasy jednou rukou. _Tak takhle to tedy vyznělo? _Nechtěl, aby to tak vyznělo, ale velký řečník zrovna nebyl a většinou volil nesprávná slova.

„Omlouvám se," snažil se uklidnit. „Nechtěl jsem… nemyslel jsem to tak. Jsem opravdu vděčný za váš výcvik. Jen je toho na mně moc. Jsem tu už dlouho, musím se vrátit. Ale zároveň začínám pochybovat, nevím, jestli se chci vrátit." Sklonil pohled k zemi. Bylo to pro něj zbabělé, přiznat, že se nechce vrátit a splnit své povinnosti.

„Víš, že tu můžeš zůstat." Řekl Haldir jemněji. „Našel bys tu své místo."

„Ne, ty mně nechápeš." Vydechl Harry zoufale. „Já se musím vrátit, ale prostě nevím, jestli se tam chci vrátit. Nevíš, jaké to tam je. Ale tady jde o to, že musím jít zpět, je to moje povinnost, nikdo jiný to nemůže udělat."

Haldir přišel blíže a sedl si na pařez vedle Harryho. „Vždycky se najde někdo jiný, kdo vyplní něčí místo, když ten člověk odejde." Ujišťoval ho.

„To nevíš jistě." Oponoval Harry, uvažoval nad tím, co elfa vedlo k tomu, že se ho snažil získat pro život tady, a proč se vlastně bránil?

„Co když se tak nestane… co když všichni zemřou… moje rodina." A zase jednou ho jeho emoce ovládly. I když ještě nepřetekly, v očích měl slzy, sklonil pohled k zemi. Proč ho Haldir vždycky donutil brečet, jakoby ten elf vždycky přitáhl nějaké podobné téma, na které si Harry zakazoval myslet.

Haldir donutil Harryho zvednout hlavu a podívat se mu do očí. Ten chlapec neměl zase daleko k slzám, ani netušil, jak to dokázal tentokrát. Samozřejmě dokázal pochopit jeho rozervanost. Empaticky cítil, že se Harry viní za smrt všech, kteří zahynuli ve válce v jeho světě. Ale to přece nebylo fér. Harry cítil vinu tak silně, že ho nutilo splnit jeho „povinnost".

Uvažoval, jak by se měl omluvit, nechtěl, aby Harry cítil vinu, i když neopodstatněnou, pro něj byla až moc reálná.

Přitáhl si ho do náruče a protentokrát se mu Harry zase zcela podvolil. Přesto nebrečel jako posledně. „Omlouvám se, jen ty máš právo se rozhodnout."

Chlapec se odtáhl, aby se mu podíval do obličeje. „Jenže to je to, co mě právě tak ničí. Možnost volby. Nechci se rozhodnout, chci žít normálně a zapomenout, že nějaký kouzelnický svět vůbec existuje." Řekl zoufale. „Prosím, nenuť mě se rozhodnout."

Haldir překvapeně zamrkal. „Ale já tě přece nenutím."

Harry jen potřásl hlavou. „Ale ano, i když říkáš ne, myslíš ano."

„Ale nemyslím to vážně. Měl bys počkat, až si budeš stoprocentně jistý, co doopravdy chceš."

„Jenže pak už může být pozdě. Musím se rozhodnout, čím dřív, tím líp."Harry nešťastně hleděl všude jinde, jen ne na Haldira.

„Co když se rozhodneš špatně. Osud tomu chtěl, abys byl tady. Neměl bys tuhle příležitost promrhat."

„Já nevěřím na osud." Zašeptal Harry. Jenže věděl, že je to lež.

Měl toho dost, byl unavený, chtěl se prostě pro jednou vzdát a nechat ostatní vyřešit ty problémy. Jenže věděl, že on k tomu byl předurčen a musí to udělat, protože nikdo jiný není. Opět převážila jeho rozumná nebo spíše vinu cítící „půlka" a říkala mu, že musí odejít co nejdřív.

„Ale co mě tady udrží? Mí přátelé trpí, zatímco já jsem tady. Nemůžu to tak nechat." Egoistická část se pokoušela získat kontrolu. Harry se podvědomě snažil, aby měl důvod zůstat tady, daleko od nebezpečí a války doma. Přitiskl se víc k Haldirovi. Elf vypadal úchvatně v měsíčním světle. Jediná možnost, pro kterou byl ochoten obětovat vše, jakkoliv sobecká by se mohla zdát, byla láska.

Harry hleděl na Haldira, díval se do jeho očí, hledal, pátral po tom, co tak zoufale toužil nalézt.

Haldir pozoroval mladíka přitisknutého k jeho boku. Nerozuměl, co Harry hledá a co se snaží. Přesto však soustředěně hleděl do těch zeleně jiskřivých očí, byl skoro hypnotizovaný, ten pohled ho propaloval skrz celou jeho dlouhověkou duši.

Pohledy zaklesnuté do sebe, tělo proti tělu, Harry se natáhl a svými rty se dotkl těch Haldirových. Jemný dotek plný smyslnosti rozehřál cosi v elfových útrobách, samovolně zareagoval a přitiskl si Harryho víc k sobě vraceje, co mu bylo dávno jen s mnohem větší intenzitou.

Harry zasténal, po tak dlouhé době, bylo to více než dva měsíce, co byl k někomu tak blízko, jeho tělo si začalo říkat o víc, nechávajíc obě jeho části hlavy daleko vzadu.

Jazyky se propletly a vášeň rozhořela. Existovalo jen teď a oni dva, nezáleželo na tom, kdo jsou, důležitá byla touha. Pod rouškou noci, jako dva milenci spojili svá těla a okouzleni vše překonávající rozkoší si užívali dar okamžiku milování, který jim byl dán.

..ooOOoo..

Ráno je zastihlo až moc brzy. Harry, který se probudil dříve, se zvedl z orosené trávy a natáhl si kalhoty. Bylo pro něj neuvěřitelné, že strávil celou noc venku, i když si musel přiznat, že by ji mohl rozhodně zařadit mezi své oblíbené. Tohle vědomí si uchoval jen do té doby, než se zvedl opar noci strávené sexem z jeho mysli a vrátil se mu rozum. _Co jsem to provedl? _ Zoufale utekl z místa svého činu, nechávaje svého nočního milence v trávě, jenž stále pokojně spal.

Haldir se probudil, jen aby zjistil, že Harry je už pryč. Zdrceně si zajel rukama do vlasů. _Proboha, co jsem to udělal!_


	3. Komplikace a pozorovatel

Mezi světy 3

Harry ztřeštěně běžel lesem. Nevnímal absolutně nic, celá jeho mysl byla zaplavena jenom jednou myšlenkou: „Co jsem to provedl?"

_Tohle se nestalo! Ne, to nemohlo být! _Vybavil si ty horké doteky a opojnou borovou vůni, která pohltila všechny jeho smysly. _Vzhledem k těm živým „vzpomínkám" se to opravdu stalo. Ale nemělo, měl jsem se ovládat. Bože, je to těžké nebýt promiskuitní i tady v tomhle novém světě. A když vidím, jak mě pouhý měsíc celibátu připravil o veškerý zdravý rozum v momentu, kdy se naše rty setkaly. _Přejel si po nich prstem. _Musím uznat, že skvěle líbá. _

_Takhle to dál nejde, co budu dělat. Nemůžu se s ním po tom vidět, nemůžu mu přijít na oči. Ne po tom, co jsem tak odhodil veškeré své sebeovládání. Zdá se, že ranní řešení problému je jen maličkost ve srovnání s tím, s čím se musím vypořádat teď. A za oboje může moje hormony řízené tělo. _

Harry si povzdechl a projel si prsty vlasy. Proč jeho život musí být pořád něčím komplikovaný? Svižným tempem zamířil na snídani.

V hale se srazil s Arwen. „Dobré ráno, Harry! Jaká byla noc?" zeptala se s potutelným úsměvem.

Harry lehce zrudl, myslel, že Arwen odešla, takže j e určitě vidět nemohla, i když by se nevsázel, že jí nic neuniklo. Přece jen elfové mají proklatě citlivý sluch.

„Příjemná. Dobré ráno i tobě. Tak, co je dnes v plánu?" řekl, snaže se nedat aspoň hlasem nic najevo.

„Zaprvé snídaně, potom zřejmě hodinka meditace a nakonec mě včera Haldir říkal, že by tě chtěl vzít na lov do lesa."

Harry se mírně zarazil. Lov? Nemyslel si, že by to bylo dobré. Vlastně nechtěl Haldira vůbec vidět, chtěl se vyhnout jeho otázkám, které, jak tušil, bude určitě mít. Vlastně se chtěl vyhnout veškerému rozhovoru na téma Noc. Bylo mu zatěžko svěřit elfovi, že to bylo vše kvůli jeho nedostatku tělesného rozptýlení a tím je rozhodně myšleno to sexuální. Dál se zapojila atraktivita, kterou k elfovi cítil a taky efekt noci a pocit bezpečí, který ho obestřel v Haldirově společnosti. Ano, mohl mu věřit, ale vše, co k němu cítil, bylo pouze přátelství a přitažlivost, protože, musel v duchu zamlaskat, Haldir měl opravdu skvělé tělo.

„Dobře, takže snídaně." _Pokud budu mít štěstí, tak se mu vyhnu, i když vím, že mě to čeká dřív nebo později. _

..ooOOoo..

Harry do sebe házel jídlo, aby se co nejdřív uchýlil do bezpečné náruče lesa, kde se mohl ponořit vprostřed svého kouzelného světa tvořeného čirou magií. Pomalu se na tom pocitu stával závislým. I teď pečlivě kontroloval, zda se Haldir nepřibližuje, nerad by, aby ho jeho milenec nachytal na hruškách.

_Co mu řeknu? Nemůžu t na něj jen tak vybalit. Co si vůbec o mně myslí? Takhle zmatené to nebylo ani, když jsem byl poprvé s Davidem Howardem. _

Zachytil náznak Haldirovy aury a okamžitě se zvedl na nohy. Vystřelil ze síně a jen stihl přes rameno zavolat na Arwen. „Uvidíme se v lese."

Arwen jen pobaveně zavrtěla hlavou. _Zdá se, že ať už se v noci stalo cokoliv, bylo to něco velkého. _Usmála se na právě přicházejícího Haldira, který se zmateně rozhlížel po okolí, jakoby někoho hledal.

„Můžu ti nějak pomoct?"

„Ne myslím, že ne …." Pak ale potřásl hlavou. „Vlastně ano, nevidělas Harryho?"

„Zrovna odešel. Co se stalo, Haldire. Zdáte se oba mimo svou kůži. Myslím, že bys mi to měl radši říct, možná dřív, než to zjistím sama. Jestli jsi nějak ublížil Harrymu, tak si mě nepřej." Řekla a zatvářila se trochu překvapeně. Ten človíček byl s nimi sotva měsíc a už ho viděla součástí své rodiny, kterou je třeba chránit.

Usmála se, ano, je třeba ho chránit, když je v městě plném velkých a silných elfů, kteří se hezky jen tváří, kdežto, kdo by se podíval jim do hlavy, by se okamžitě pokřižoval nad těmi myšlenkami, které tam běžely. Mnohokrát si všimla, během harryho tréninku s mečem, kdy si mladík kvůli větší pohyblivosti sundával tuniku, že se jinak pilně pracující elfové zastavují a hladově hledí na to mladé tělo. Harry je nemohl vidět, ale Arwen ano a čím dál víc ji to znepokojovalo.

Mohla pochopit jejich zájem o mladíka, ale nemohla pochopit jejich takřka posedlost. Harry byl opravdu moc hezký v lidských měřítcích i v těch elfských a díky jeho přátelské povaze se elfové postupně začali při jejich trénincích hromadit. Stále v nedohlednu pro Harryho, ale mladík už musel něco tušit, protože byl někdy rozpačitý a požádal Arwen, aby mohli jíst v nějaké menší síni, protože ho ta spousta pohledů vyváděla z míry. Sice si ho nikdo nedovolil rušit při jídle, ale i pouhé letmé hození okem jeho směrem ho dovedlo upamatovat na doby, kdy v Bradavicích cítil stejné pohledy s myšlenkami, zda je Harry šílenec nebo hrdina.

„Arwen, nemyslím si, že tohle je to pravé místo, abychom probírali takovéhle věci." Řekl krátce Haldir. Pokynul jí, aby ho následovala.

..ooOOoo..

Harry uháněl lesem, jen aby se dostal co nejdál od Haldira. Nechtěl se mu postavit tváří v tvář a mít ten typ rozhovoru tête-à-tête. Vlastně si uvědomil, že se bojí, až se to stane. Něčemu takovému předtím nečelil, a tak nevěděl, co si počít.

Takže jediná možnost, která ho napadla, bylo utéct, co nejdál mohl, aspoň pro teď, dokud se nebude muset vrátit.

Bezhlavě utíkal lesem, absolutně se nestaral o to, jestli zabloudí, aspoň by měl nějakou výmluvu, proč byl tak dlouho pryč. Vždycky se může vrátit zpátky, jelikož běžel víceméně rovně, stačí to otočit, ale vzhledem k tomu, že tím směrem se nacházel Haldir, tak neočekával, že to bude někdy brzo.

Najednou se vynořil z lesa a uviděl, že je na té mýtině u rybníčku, kde ho Arwen našla. Od té doby tady nebyl a myšlenky na Rona, Hermionu a jeho ostatní přátele a rodinu ho zaplavily. Objal si hruď jednou rukou, jak ho překvapila prudká bolest. Pouhá vzpomínka vyvolala takovou psychickou bolest, že mu připadala jako skutečná, a musel se sám přesvědčovat, že není. Rychle louku přešel a znovu se vnořil do všudypřítomného lesa, který mu dával pocit bezpečí a konejšil ho.

Nyní ale utíkal před něčím jiným. Bolestné vzpomínky ho dostaly do spárů a nehodlaly ho pustit, ať už se uzavíral do svého magického světa, jak chtěl, nemohl pro ně najít vypínač.

Najednou zakopl o kořen stromu a téměř doslova vyletěl ze zeleného porostu na cestu, kde nepříliš důstojně přistál v prachu a blátě. Kdyby jen jeho potupu nikdo neviděl, ale harryho obvykle štěstí ho katapultovalo přímo pod kopyta hřebce prince Temného hvozdu.

..ooOOoo..

Legolas prudce přitáhl hřebci otěže a uklidnil ho pár slůvky v elfštině, kdy kůň nespokojeně zahrabal kopytem v zemi.

Překvapeně hleděl na mladíky na cestě. Nechápal, jak se lidské dítě mohlo dostat tak blízko Roklinky, bez toho, aby o tom lord Elrond nebo někdo jiný ze Starších věděli. Když se však podíval blíže, viděl, že chlapec má na sobě elfské oblečení.

Prohlédl si ho tedy pořádně. Chlapec vypadal, že není starší než nejvýš dvacet lét a přesto měl tělo válečníka. Pak mladík vzhlédl a Legolas čelil temně smaragdovému pohledu. S havraními vlasy a lehce opálenou pokožkou by si ho snad z dálky mohl Legolas splést s elfem, ale když ho měl téměř na dosah, těžko by udělal takovou chybu.

Nejvíc ho ovšem zajímalo, kdo ten mladík je a co dělá tady.

Aniž se mohl zarazit, zeptal se: „Kdo jsi a co tu pohledáváš?"

Překvapivě mu mladík odpověděl ve stejné řeči. „Jmenuji se Harry a jsem hostem v domě lorda Elronda."

Mladík zaklel a začal si oprašovat kalhoty. „To bude vskutku skvělé entrée, objevit se takhle před Haldirem. Vsadím se, že běhá po lese a všude mě shání. No nic, zkusím se vplížit zpátky, třeba ho Arwen zabavila na dost dlouho." Mumlal si sám k sobě, zcela zapomněl na citlivý sluch elfů.

Znovu si prohlédl cizince, kteří zřejmě vážili dalekou cestu, a taky mu neunikly různé ozdoby jejich plášťů, které z nich dělaly opravdu významnou návštěvu.

Chtěl se nějak zdvořile optat, kdo jsou, ale zrovna si nemohl vzpomenout na správný výraz. „Mohu se zeptat, co vás přivádí? A odkud přicházíte?"

Legolas mu odpověděl: „ Jmenuji se Legolas, syn Thranduila, jsem princ z Temného hvozdu a to je můj doprovod Ezelehan. Míříme za lordem Elrondem, který si naši návštěvu vyžádal."

Upřímně, Harry si musel přiznat, že je zvědavý, kvůli čemu se Elrond toužil setkat s tímhle princem s pichlavýma modrýma očima a tak se zeptal: „Mohl bych se svézt s vámi? Do Roklinky je to docela velký kus a musím si s někým okamžitě promluvit."

Legolas mu beze slova pokynul, ať si sedne za něj. Harry se vyhoupl na koně a jednou paží objal Legolasův štíhlý trup. Přesto mezi nimi bylo dost prostoru a Harry se to nesnažil změnit, jen se snažil udržet v sedle při cvalu. Kopíroval pohyby koně pod sebou a modlil se, ať je jízda co nejdřív u konce.

Tohle Arwen vytkne, úplně opomněla ho naučit jezdit na koni, ale když si teď vzpomínal, nepamatoval se, že by jí někdy řekl, že jezdit neumí.

Konečně dojeli do Roklinky a Harry by nejradši schoval obličej v plášti elfa před sebou. Opět všichni zírali, doufal, že je to na nečekanou návštěvu a ne na něho, protože se veze na koni spolu s tím princem. Přijeli před Elrondův dům a Harry viděl, jak k němu míří Haldir spolu s Arwen.

Harry si povzdechl a sklouzl ze sedla. „Děkuju za svezení." Řekl Legolasovi a proklouzl do domu dřív, než se k němu jeho pronásledovatelé stihli dostat.

Haldir ho chtěl jít stíhat, ale Arwenina ruka na jeho rameni ho zastavila. „Počkej tady, promluvím s ním. Pak ho pošlu za tebou."

Haldir jen přikývl, že rozumí a zamířil zpět k cvičišti, které předtím opustil.

Legolas pozoroval podivnou výměnu, a rozhodl se, že se pak Elronda zeptá na toho mladíka, kterého mu dnes Valar přihrál do cesty.

..ooOOoo..

Harry se vyhýbal elfům, kteří mířili opačným směrem, aby přivítali tu významnou návštěvu a v tichu zapadl do svého pokoje. Sedl si na postel a dal si hlavu do dlaní. A čekal.

_Nebude to už dlouho trvat, co přijdou. Oba dva, bude to potupné, ale nejhorší bude, že zřejmě nebudu mít žádnou možnost, jak mu to vysvětlit, protože to prostě nebudu rozebírat před Arwen, leda, že bych ji požádal, aby počkala. Tady jsem v pasti, radši bych byl zase v tom lese. _

Pak si vzpomněl, proč se vlastně s tím elfem svezl, chtěl být tady, aby zjistil, proč tak najednou přijeli a taky co Elrond plánuje, protože vysílá posly na všechny strany. Aspoň tohle mu nemohlo uniknout.

_Chci domů, pryč od tohohle zmatku, který jsem jako obvykle způsobil já. Ale jediné, co můžu dělat je čekat a učit se. Dokud Gandalf nepřijde, ale to přece už nemůže trvat dlouho. Návštěvou toho elfa to začíná a Gandalf prostě musí přijít. _

Harry uslyšel zaklepání na dveře. Zvedl hlavu a řekl: „Vstupte."

Dovnitř vešla jen Arwen, sama. Harry se na ni překvapeně díval.

„Chtěla jsem si s tebou o něčem promluvit." Řekla tiše a sedla si k němu na postel.

„Já na tebe mám taky pár otázek…" řekl Harry a rozhodl se toho využít, aby zjistil, co se krucinál děje.

„Dobře, tak začni." Vybídla ho Arwen.

„Ne, bude lepší, když začneš ty." Řekl Harry.

„Dobře. Takže, Haldir mi řekl, co se stalo."

„Co, že ti řekl? A to jako úplně všechno?" Harry se mírně vyděsil nad sdílností elfů, přece jen nezdají se tak otevření.

„Ne, ne úplně všechno, ale jen mi řekl, že jste strávili noc spolu. A taky mi řekl, že se bojí, že tě donutil."

„Ne, on mě k ničemu nenutil, to spíš já jeho."

„Tak proč se mu celé ráno vyhýbáš? On myslel, že tě zranil." Zeptala se překvapená Arwen.

„Já jen, nevím, jak bych mu vysvětlil, že to v podstatě byla jen jedna noc a že to bylo hlavně kvůli tomu, že jsem už dlouho nikoho neměl." Harry mírně zrudl, přece jen mít takovou konverzaci s Arwen bylo trošku… Ale jí věřil, takže se snažil s ní jednat tak, aby i ona věřila jemu.

„Aha." Řekla Arwen a jemný ruměnec se rozlil po tvářích i jí. Tohle by od někoho tak mladého nečekala_. Jiný kraj, jiný mrav. _„Já myslím, že když mu to řekneš, tak tě pochopí, měl jen starost, jestli…"

„Ne. Opravdu, bylo to naopak velmi příjemné, jako dlouho ne." Harry se usmál.

Arwen zrudla ještě víc. Harry to zaznamenal a jeho úsměv se rozšířil. „V mém světě mám za sebou už hodně zkušeností, dalo by se říct. Takže v tomhle směru není potřeba žádná starost."

Arwen raději upustila od tohoto tématu, když už není potřeba její zásah, mohou si to ti dva vyřešit bez ní.

„Na co ses mě chtěl zeptat?"

„Zajímalo by mě, co elrond chystá. Proč posílá posly na všechny strany a hlavně by mě zajímalo, kdy se tu objeví Gandalf."

„Chystá se velká Rada v Roklince. Sauron opět nabyl své síly a temnota se opět šíří, je potřeba něco s tím udělat. Právě proto se všichni sjíždí, do týdne by se měla rada konat. Pokud budou ovšem všichni účastníci již v Roklince. Gandalf… určitě přijde, ale kdy, to nikdo netuší." Řekla Arwen po pravdě.

„Ale přesto nechápu, co to dalo tak najednou do pohybu, určitě musíš něco vědět."

„Na tuhle otázku nám dá odpověď Gandalf. Ať už můj otec tuší cokoliv, nechává si to pro sebe. Určitě to má, co do činění s prstenem moci, ale otec mlčí, když se ho na to ptám. Možná by ti ale přece jenom prozradil víc, zkusím mu navrhnout, že s ním chceš mluvit."

„Dobře Arwen a můžeš mi teď říct něco o těch cizincích, co přijeli?" zeptal se Harry zvědavě. Ten modrooký blonďatý princ vypadal dobře. I když k němu byl chladný.

„Harry, to nejsou cizinci!" pokárala ho Arwen.

„Pro mě ano. Nikdy jsem je neviděl."

„Jsou to elfové z Temného Hvozdu, respektive korunní princ s doprovodem. A měl by sis dát pozor, jak s nimi budeš mluvit, jsou trochu jiní, než elfové tady v Roklince."

„Dobře, Arwen. Jen jsem ti chtěl říct, že ten princ je tak trochu namyšlený a chladný, takže budu rád, když se jeho společnosti vyhnu co nejvíc."

„To je škoda," usmála se afektovaně Arwen. „Myslela jsem, že se budeš chtít zlepšit v lukostřelbě a myslím, že by ti s tím mohl jistý princ pomoct. Víš, jak jsem ti říkala o jistém elfovi, který používá jen luk, tak to je on."

Harrymu spadla čelist, to že je on?

„Myslím, že bys měl jít se mnou, Haldir tě čeká na cvičišti s lukem."

„Dobře, za minutu tam budu." Arwen pochopila a odešla.

..ooOOoo..

Harry trošku nejistě kráčel na cvičiště, sice mu to Arwen vyjasnila, ale i přesto byl lehce nesvůj. Hlavně se bál, aby ho elf po jeho vysvětlení nezavrhl. Měl elfa rád, jako přítele.

Haldir sledoval, jak k němu Harry jde, jako by byl radši kdekoliv jinde. Nechápal, proč mu předtím Arwen řekla, že je všechno v pořádku, když, jak se zdá, očividně není. Ta nejistota v harryho očích ho bolela, takhle to pokazil jen jedinou nocí, jak se asi teď budou vídat na trénincích.

Hned, jak k němu harry došel, tak ze sebe Haldir vyklopil: „Já… mrzí mě to. Omlouvám se, neměl jsem."

Harry se usmál. „Nic se nestalo, jsem zvyklý. Jen to byla prostě jen jedna noc. Doufám, že se to neprojeví na našem přátelství."

Haldir se usmál, ale přece jen si v duchu říkal, že by nebylo tak špatné mít s tímhle mladíka vztah hlubší než jen přátelství. Ale když to Harry nechtěl, nehodlal ho nutit.

Vyčteno mezi řádky, Harry byl spokojený. „Myslím, že bychom mohli začít s hodinou."

..ooOOoo..

Legolas pozoroval podivný rozhovor mezi elfem a chlapcem a shodl se na tom, že tihle dva něco tají, něco co se týká jich dvou.

Když mu Elrond prozradil, že chlapec je z jiného světa a má být vyslán spolu s výpravou, začal se o něj Legolas zajímat. Nevěděl, co ho dělalo tak speciálním, že se stane součástí skupiny, která má spasit tenhle svět.

Díval se, jak Harry bez zaváhání napnul luk a vystřelil na terč, který byl poměrně daleko na lidského muže. Ale když viděl, že šíp zasáhl střed, sice ne nejdokonaleji, ale přesto střed je střed.

Od Elronda věděl, že mladík je v Roklince asi měsíc a prý za tu dobu udělal velký pokrok.

Sledoval jeho hodinu lukostřelby, když najednou Haldir řekl: „Myslím, že bys to mohl zkusit při jízdě na koni."

Harry zrudl a sklonil pohled k zemi. „Já neumím jezdit na koni." Byl to sotva šepot.

„Dobře, myslím, že tohle s Arwen můžeme napravit."

„Ok, já si teďka dám přestávku. Arwen říkala, žes mě chtěl vzít na lov." Řekl Harry se zájmem.

„Ano, ale k tomu budeš potřebovat umět jezdit na koni." Řekl mu Haldir a usmál se nad Harryho rozpaky.

..ooOOoo..

Dny míjely a Roklinka hostila stále více a více bytostí Středozemě, které měli mít slovo v dalším řízení jejího osudu. Byli tu trpaslíci a lidé z Gondorského království….

Harry se všem radši vyhýbal a věnoval se svému tréninku. Jízda na koni pro něho asi byla nejhorší. Když ho konečně přestalo bolet tělo z pádů, tak ho bolelo z hodin v sedle, které byly snad vyčerpávající než trénink s mečem.

Ale po čase se naučil udržet v sedle nehledě, co se dělo. Taky aspoň nevypadal jako nějaký pytel, který do sedla někdo posadil a posed měl docela dobrý. I když skákaní ho děsilo.

Jednou si vyjeli s Arwen na vyjížďku do lesa. Jeli pomalým tempem, tak akorát aby si Harry mohl jízdu užívat.

Když v tom Arwen zastavila a podívala na sever. „Musíme se k nim dostat dřív než oni. Nesmí dostat prsten, jinak by bylo vše ztracené. Jeď za mnou. Rychle, Harry!"

Pak pobídla koně a Harry neměl jinak na vybranou, než udělat to samé. V mysli mu vyzvánělo varování, aby to okamžitě otočil, protože mířili k té nejtemnější magii, která se objevila z ničeho nic a hnala se proti nim jako obrovská vlna. Ale Harry by nebyl Nebelvír, kdyby to teď otočil a tak hnal svého koně, aby držel tempo s Arweninou klisnou. Doufal jen, že to stihnou včas.


	4. Prsten moci

Mezi světy 4

Hnali koně jako blázni k nebezpečí, které leželo před nimi a už je téměř obklopilo.

Přesto nezpomalili ani na chvíli. Harry následoval Arwen, měla jisté tušení, kam jet, věřil jí, i když to možná znamenalo, že si budou muset cestu zpátky probojovat. Harry věřil, že za to riziko to určitě stálo. Arwen by těžko riskovala jen tak pro nic za nic a vzhledem k ohrožení, do kterého se dostali, si myslel, že to určitě bude něco drahé jejímu srdci.

Arwen najednou prudce odbočila do lesa. Harry křečovitě sevřel hřívu, aby se udržel v sedle, když ji jeho kůň následoval. Na chvíli se mu ztratila z dohledu, ale jeho kůň i přesto běžel dál, sem tam mezi zelenými větvemi, které ho nemilosrdně bičovaly do obličeje a po těle, zahlédl záblesk Arwenina bílého pláště.  
Harry ani nevěděl, jak se to stalo, ale cosi ho prudce udeřilo do hrudi a katapultovalo tak ze sedla. Pak si pamatoval, že se hlavou o cosi bouchl a pak už nic. Tma.

..ooOOoo..

„Chodče, co budeme dělat? Nemůžeme ho tady jen tak nechat." Slyšel Harry, když se znovu probral. Cítil hroznou bolest v týle, zamrkal a konečně otevřel oči úplně. Když uviděl, že se nad ním sklání úplně neznámé tváře a už vůbec ne elfské, zděšeně se odsunul, až se zarazil o kmen stromu.

Harry se vyškrábal na nohy, využívaje kmen jako oporu, strašně se mu točila hlava.

„Klid, nic ti neuděláme." Zklidňoval ho vysoký muž, který vypadal v rozkvětu svého života a plný síly. „Jsme přátelé!" řekl v elfštině, doufal, že aspoň tomuhle bude chlapec rozumět.

Podle jeho oblečení by řekl, že patří k elfům z Roklinky, ale podle vzhledu a hlavně zakulaceným uším mohl říct, že je to člověk. Zajímalo by ho, kde se tu tak najednou objevil, musel jet s Arwen. Když odjížděla, viděl jí na očích, že ji netrápí starost jen o Frodův život. Jenže jezdci byli příliš blízko, takže neměla šanci mu cokoliv říct. Pak se kolem nich přehnali zaslepení touhou po prstenu, aby se starali o cokoliv jiného.

Černý hřebec popošel k mladíkovi a drcnul do něho nosem, nato se mladík usmál a pohladil ho. „Nemám ti nic za zlé, chlapče. Byla to moje chyba, měl jsem tu větev vidět." Promlouval ke koni tiše.

„Máš štěstí, že jsme tě našli. Doufejme, že se Arwen podařilo dostat do Roklinky včas a v pořádku." Řekl Harrymu vysoký cizinec. „Přesto bychom si měli pospíšit, kdyby se jezdci vrátili."

„Ano, samozřejmě." Řekl Harry, který si okamžitě vybavil nebezpečí, do kterého se s Arwen vydali. Rozhodl se spojit síly s cizinci, mířili do Roklinky a byli to Arwenini přátelé, takže mu jistě pomohou. „Kdo jsou ti jezdci?"

„Devět zatracených smrtelných králů, kteří se upsali Sauronovi duší i životem. Propadli moci prstenu, a proto musí nyní Sauronovi sloužit." Vysvětloval ten dlouhán, zřejmě vůdce. Ostatní tři mladíci, kteří byli vzrůstově blízcí Harrymu, postávali a naslouchali, ale hlavně se ostražitě rozhlíželi, jako kdyby je sledovalo něco, co je děsilo přímo k smrti.

Harry si tedy povzdechl, aspoň v duchu, jak se zdá ani tady nebude mít nikdy čas na to, co by chtěl, a to vysvětlit celou tuhle podivnou situaci s prstenem a Sauronem a tím mrakem stoupenců, který se rozrůstal a zakrýval blízký obzor. Vypadalo to tu hodně podobně jako v jeho světě a nehodlal se nechat zatáhnout i do téhle války, která hrozila, že se rozpoutá každým okamžikem. Rozhodně nehodlal být tím obětním beránkem, s kterým každý jen oře, jak se mu líbí (*FB - To se mi líbí).

Možná si tady konečně u elfů uvědomil a urovnal v hlavě všechen ten zmatek, co se mu tam za těch sedm let nahromadil a na který předtím neměl čas. Přemýšlel nad tím vším a všiml si, jak ho Brumbál vmanipuloval do různých situací, aby neměl na vybranou. Bolestně vzpomínal na ztrátu Siria, smrt Cedrika a mnoha dalších nevinných lidí, kteří zemřeli pro vyšší dobro. Byl tak slepý a neuvědomoval si, že loutkař Brumbál tahá za provázky.

Tady u elfů mu spadly klapky z očí a mohl se kolem sebe pořádně rozhlédnout a ne se hnát vpřed i proti zdi. No, ale odsud posud, sice hodně pochopil, ale jeho mládí ho pořád zaslepovalo a určitě se ještě vyskytne situace, kdy hlavou proti té zdi půjde, byl to přece tvrdohlavý Nebelvír.

Takže se smířil s tím, co dostal a bral tuhle „přestávku" s vděčností, ale musel se co nejrychleji dostat domů.

„Měli bychom vyrazit k Roklince, bude se brzy stmívat." Podotkl Harry.

„To bychom tedy rozhodně měli, abychom se přesvědčili, jestli je Frodo v pořádku." Vložil se do toho vehementně jeden z mladíků. „Jsem Samvěd Křepelka, ale říkej mi Same." Řekl ten nejsvětlovlasejší z nich.

Pak se před ním uklonili druzí dva. „Naše ctěná jména jsou Peregrin Bral a Smělmír Brandybuk, jinak ale dáváme přednost Pipinovi a Smíškovi." Natáhli k němu oba ruce a Harry si s nimi s úsměvem potřásl.

Nakonec zbýval jen ten zvláštní muž s pronikavým pohledem. „Jmenuji se Aragorn, syn Arathorna."

„Já jsem Harry Potter."

„Teď, když jsme se tak hezky seznámili, bychom už mohli jít a pospíšit za Frodem."

Mladík jménem Pipin mu na to řekl: „My všichni víme, Same, jak moc máš Froda rád, my taky. Ale kdybys nás nepřerušoval, tak jsme stejně už byli na odchodu."

„Že to tak nevypadalo…" mrmlal si Sam sám pro sebe.

Harry se pousmál, že by našel dvojníky Freda a George, aspoň co se povahy týče? Zřejmě si s nimi užije ještě kupu zábavy.

Tak se tedy vydali na cestu. Hezky svižně, nějaké brašny vyrovnali do sedla Harryho koně a udělali z něj tak na chvíli soumara, ale ten byl poslušný jako beránek. S veselými společníky cesta ubíhala rychle, až si téměř Harry myslel, že už se dostal do míst, která konečně poznával.

„No jo, to máš tak," vysvětloval Smíšek zrovna Harrymu, který ho velice zaujatě poslouchal. „My hobiti jsme veselá kopa, ale když dojde na zábavu, tak to vždycky skončí u tance, zpěvu a piva."

„A holek." Dodal s potěšením Pipin.

„Počkej, říkals hobiti?" zeptal se Harry zaraženě. Slyšel o nich hotové báje, hlavně o Bilbovi Pytlíkovi.

„No jasně, jsi snad spadl z višně?" zarazil se Pipin.

Aragorn se ale do toho vložil: „Ne každý ve Středozemi ví o národu Hobitů a o Kraji." _ I když tenhle mladík nevypadá zrovna, že by pocházel odsud. Je na něm něco tajemného. _

„Takže to určitě znáte Bilba Pytlíka." Vzal si slovo Harry. Tenhle hobit ho hrozně zajímal a chtěl by se s ním setkat, ale podle Arwen prý opět vyrazil na cesty.

„Bilba?" vykřikl překvapeně Pipin. „Vždyť je to Frodův strýc!"

„Kdo je Frodo?" zeptal se zmateně Harry.

„Frodo. Copak tys-?"

Aragorn jako vždy zachránil situaci. „Frodo je náš společník. Arwen ho odvezla, protože byl vážně zraněný. Však ho poznáš." _Aspoň doufám. _  
„Aha. Doufám, že je váš přítel v pořádku." Řekl Harry.

„To hned zjistíme." Pokýval Aragorn hlavou směrem k věžičkám paláce v Roklince, které se znenadání objevily mezi vší tou zelení okolo.

Ten pohled a přání být na místě co nejrychleji všechny umlčel a donutil je přidat do kroku. Společníci pospíchali a každému táhlo hlavou něco úplně jiného. Harry však rozvažoval nad něčím naprosto jiným – Frodo. Nemohl se dočkat, až toho hobita potká, jestli ovšem bude v pořádku. Harry uvažoval, proč po nich vůbec ti jezdci tak šli. Byla to pro něj jedna velká hádanka a doufal, že ji rozluští, když Froda pozná.

Když dorazili k paláci, čekala je už Arwen.

„Můj otec je právě u Froda. Nejspíš to bude ještě nějakou dobu trvat, prosím, udělejte si mezitím pohodlí." Uvedla je do sálu, kde bylo okamžitě doneseno jídlo, aby se mohli občerstvit a aspoň nějak si ukrátit čekání v té hrozné nejistotě.

„Harry, mohl bys prosím na slovíčko." Řekla Arwen Harrymu.

Harry se volky nevolky zvedl a věděl, o čem bude následujících několik minut (doufal, že minut).

Jen co opustili síň, už spustil: „Nevšiml jsem si větve, ta mě strhla ze sedla a pak jsem se musel o něco udeřit do hlavy, protože jsem se probral až po chvíli."

Arwen se zatvářila překvapeně. „Harry, ale já ti nic nevyčítám, byla to jen moje chyba. Měla jsem tě poslat okamžitě zpátky, protože kdybych to udělala, nic by se ti nestalo. Takže kdybys teď náhodou byl pořád ztracený někde v lese, mohla bych vinit jen sama sebe a otec by nebyl příliš-"

Harry se toho chytil. „Proč by Elrond nebyl příliš rád?"

„Protože mi tě svěřil do ochrany, a kdyby se ti něco stalo, byla by to moje chyba."

„Nejen kvůli tomu, Arwen co za tím vězí? Ale doopravdy, tentokrát chci slyšet celou pravdu. Tu, kterou mi vy tři tajíte." Harry už měl dost téhle schovávané. Určitě ho nikdo necvičil jen tak proto, že neměl co dělat, ale bylo to kvůli něčemu jinému, mnohem významnějšímu a Harrymu se nelíbilo, že by měl být tady nějak vázaný, když se potřeboval vrátit domů a porazit Voldemorta.

„To nejde, Harry. Nemůžu ti to říct, hlavně proto, že o tom rozhoduje můj otec, jestli to máš vědět nebo ne."

„Promiň, ale o věci, která se mě týká, bych asi vědět měl, ne?"

„Asi ano, je to tvá volba. Ale otec asi doufá, že když se budeš muset rozhodnout co nejpozději, uděláš to, co by on chtěl, nebo spíše doufá, že se rozhodneš tak, že bys mohl prospět celé věci a hlavně Středozemi. Otce nezajímá osobní prospěch, ale jde mu o blaho země a lidí, kteří tu žijí a nyní jsou sužováni další novou válkou. Věk elfů pomalu končí a celý tenhle svět se valí do rozhodující bitvy mezi Světlem a Temnotou. Pokud vyhraje Světlo, nastane opět blahobyt, ale pokud vyhraje Temnota…"

„Pamatuj si, Harry," řekla Arwen vážně. „Je jen na tobě, jak se rozhodneš. Chápu, že tě tu nic neváže a že se musíš vrátit a pomoct svým přátelům. Rozhodni se tak, jak si budeš myslet, že je správné."

Harry zaúpěl. _Rozhodni se tak, jak si myslíš, že je správné. Kde jsem to jen slyšel? No samozřejmě, dělej to, co je správné. Jenže, co je správné, je obvykle i nesobecké. _Takže viděl, že ho vskutku čeká hodně nepříjemné a těžké rozhodování. _Nejspíš něco na způsob – odsoudit tenhle svět do záhuby a pařátů nějakého netvora nebo ho zachránit. Těžké rozhodování, jsem sice Nebelvír, ale ksakru chci být aspoň trochu sobecký někdy a udělat to, s čím bude míň práce. Jenže když ono to stejně nejde. Do čeho jsem se to zase namočil!_

„Dobře Arwen, já se rozhodnu podle svého nejlepšího svědomí."

Arwen jen smířlivě přikývla. Možná neměla tušení, co Harry znamenal ve svém světě, ale ona zhruba tušila, že jeho osud vůbec nebyl lehký a to, co ho čeká tady, také nebude snadné.

„Možná bychom se měli vrátit za ostatními. Ty bys ses měl hlavně najíst a pak co nejdřív najít Haldira, protože byl skoro bez sebe, když jsem mu řekla, že jsem tě ztratila v lese plném mordorských jezdců."

„Tak moc děkuju, Arwen." Poznamenal Harry kousavě. Nepřál si, aby o jeho nehodě (srážka s větví) věděl zrovna Haldir.

„Nemohla jsem ho nijak odbýt, pořád chtěl vědět, kde jsi. Že zmeškáš trénink s mečem. Tak jsem mu to nakonec musela říct. Co jsem mu asi tak měla říct?"

„Já nevím, třeba, že jsem se rozhodl navrátit pomalejším tempem, nebo že jsem se chtěl pokochat krásami lesa z koňského hřbetu. Nevím, mohla sis něco vymyslet." Rozčílil se Harry, ale jakmile uviděl Arwenin ublížený výraz, smířlivěji dodal. „Ale to je jedno, už se stalo."

„Vraťme se k ostatním." Navrhl jí.

...ooOOoo..

Do konce večera měl Harry velmi vypjatý rozhovor s Haldirem, který ho dostal téměř na hranu, že málem vyletěl. Harry se ale snažil ovládat, protože věděl, že Haldir to myslí dobře a že o něj měl strach, což mu docela lichotilo, i když na druhou stranu ho zklamalo, že v něj tak nevěří, co se týče jeho schopností.

V jedné věci si však Harry věřil, a to byl jeho pokrok s magií. Dokonce začal přemýšlet nad tím, že by začal používat nějaký předmět místo hůlky. Potřeboval něco, kam by tu magii zaměřoval a čím by procházela, ale když vzal do ruky kámen, tak mu z něj zbyl jen prach, tak silná magie byla a Harry bohužel musel po několika pokusech uznat, že nemá nejmenší tušení, jak by si takovou náhražku hůlky vyráběl a hlavně z čeho.

..ooOOoo..

Legolas zjistil, když opět seděl ve větvích stromu nad malou mýtinou, že to je už popáté, co se takhle v noci místo svého bdělého sněné potuluje a fascinovaně hledí na mladíka jménem Harry Potter.

Ve dne, když ho viděl trénovat s mečem nebo lukem, na něm neviděl nic zajímavého, snad jen se mu líbila jeho hra svalů, ale znal mnoho lépe vypadajících elfů, kteří by s potěšením zahřáli jeho lože byť na jedinou noc. Byl princ a mohl si vybírat.

Jenže v noci objevil, že toho mladíka musí fascinovaně pozorovat, ať už dělal cokoliv, neuvěřitelně ho to přitahovalo a nedokázal si to ničím vysvětlit. Vždyť ho pozoroval při meditaci, ničem neobvyklém, ale stejně to pro něj mělo nějaké kouzlo. Lákal ho ten pohled, na mladíka s uvolněnou tváři, maximálně s čelem svraštěným soustředěním, sedícím na pařezu uprostřed měsícem zalité mýtiny a pravidelně oddechujícího. Chtěl přijít blíž, toužil se ho dotknout, zjistit jestli je jeho pokožka tak jemná a hedvábná jakou z ní dělalo měsíční světlo.

Ale to se neodvážil, pozoroval ho z výše svého úkrytu v koruně starého buku a jen cítil, jak Měsíc putuje po obloze s ubíhající dobou. Nechápal, proč ten mladík tam sedí většinu noci místo tolik potřebného spánku.

Najednou si Legolas uvědomil, že se dívá přímo do otevřených očí mladíka, který vypadal velice překvapeně a znepokojeně.

..ooOOoo..

_Co ten tu dělá a proč na mě tak hledí! _Rozčiloval se v duchu Harry. Pohled toho elfa ho znervózňoval. A vůbec tomu nepomáhalo, že ho ten princ pronásledoval a pozoroval na každém kroku. Byl při Harryho trénincích, jídle, jeho procházkách v lese a teď dokonce i při jeho nočních vykrádačkách z paláce, aby mohl procvičovat magii. Harry jen doufal, že elf netušil, co to vlastně Harry dělá, přece jen vypadalo to, jakoby meditoval.

Harry se zvedl a rozhodl se hrdinsky čelit svému strachu. Taky ho to pěkně štvalo, chtěl, aby to pronásledování skončilo! Došel ke stromu a chvilku čekal.

..ooOOoo..

Legolas si povzdechl a slezl ze stromu dolů. Viděl, že je mladík naštvaný, a o to mu rozhodně nešlo.

„Můžete mi prosím vysvětlit, proč mě sledujete?" zkusil se zdvořile zeptat Harry, v hlasu však ani stopa po zdvořilosti.

„Já vás nesleduji." Odpověděl Legolas.

„Samozřejmě, že vůbec ne. Jste jako můj stín, kdekoli se hnu, mám vás v zádech. Bohudíky, že aspoň koupel si můžu dopřát o samotě." Rozčiloval se Harry.

Legolas mlčel.

„Nebo ne?" zeptal se Harry nejistě. Stále žádná odpověď. Zrudl.

„Bože!" vybuchl. „Mám toho po krk! Od této chvíle mě přestaňte sledovat. Nepřeji si, abyste se ke mně přibližoval, jestliže to nebude životně důležité!" naštvaně zamířil směrem k paláci a do svého pokoje.

..ooOOoo..

Během následujících dnů si Legolas uvědomil, že je schválně zdržován mimo Harryho přítomnost a to buď Haldirem nebo Arwen, samozřejmě na to přišel brzy a proto, když ho Arwen znovu přišla požádat o radu, se jí zeptal: „Hodláš mi i nadále bránit ve sledování pokroků tvého svěřence?"

„Ne, ale hodlám zaručit, že bude ve výcviku pokračovat tak, aby to zvládl."

„Arwen, to přece nemyslíš vážně!"

„Myslím to naprosto vážně. Harry mi řekl, že si nepřeje tvou společnost, tak se mu snažím vyhovět." _Sice řekl, že nechce, aby ho ten pošahanej elf sledoval, ale budiž. _

„Přeji ti mnoho zdaru, Arwen." Popřál ji mile Legolas s nehezkým úšklebkem na tváři a odkráčel.

..ooOOoo..

Uběhl asi týden od příchodu hobitů do Roklinky a Frodo se konečně probral. Harry byl velmi rád, že se s ním bude moci konečně seznámit a snad rozlousknout svou hádanku.

Když Harry vešel do pokoje ve společnosti Arwen, ležel ještě trochu bledý Frodo v posteli obklopen všemi svými přáteli a srdečně se usmíval na všechny kolem. Harryho bodlo u srdce. Ten tmavovlasý zelenooký hobit mu něčím připomínal sebe samého, ale ne vzhledem.

Frodo si všiml nově příchozích a jeho pohled se změnil, stejně tak chování skupinky, kteří zareagovali na změnu atmosféry v místnosti.

Harry se ptal sám sebe, jestli za to mohli jen jezdci nebo ještě nějaká další skutečnost. Pozorně se prohlížel všech pět, až jeho pohled sklouzl k nejmenšímu. Harryho bystré oči si všimly mnoha věcí, které na první pohled možná nebyly tak zřejmé. Zaprvé, tvořil střed téhle podivné skupinky a všichni kolem něj byly jeho stráže, on byl ten důležitý článek, který bylo potřeba chránit, pak taky viděl štvaný výraz na jeho tváři, jako lovená zvěř, stále ve střehu, aby přežil, a poslední věc, která ho udeřila jako pěst do žaludku, silný pocit černé magie, která se soustředila tomu hochovi přímo kolem krku. To proto je tak důležitý, ale kde vzal takový artefakt, vždyť na tomhle světě není nic tak mocného… kromě jediné věci, trklo Harryho, prstenu.

Prsten moci se houpal nedaleko, jen ho vzít do ruky a vychutnávat opět tu opojnost magie, která ho tak vábila, jako med pro včelu. Pojď, vezmi si mě, vezmi si mě a já ti dám, po čem toužíš, šeptal mu prsten v jejich soukromém rozhovoru kdesi mimo realitu.

A Harry nebýt šestého smyslu, o kterém ani netušil, že ho má, by se chytil na ten med a přilepil se, jeho křídla by se slepila a už nikdy by se nemohl rozletět z květu na květ. Jenže smysl navíc se spustil a velký nápis nebezpečí blikl jeho hlavou.

Uvědomil si, že upřeně civí na mladíkovu hruď, kde se mu pod košilí zvedal o vlastní vůli prsten na řetízku, jakoby ho někdo zvedl do vzduchu. Na mladíkově obličeji bylo patrné zděšení, a jakmile se Harry zaměřil mimo prsten, tak ten spadl na své místo.

„Omlouvám se." Řekl rychle Harry, rozhodně nechtěl, aby pojali nějaké podezření, že by snad pomýšlel na prsten moci. Zhrozil se, on na něj opravdu pomýšlel.

Harry se raději zaměřil na vystrašeného hobita před sebou, raději ignoroval jeho společníky. „Omlouvám se, neměl jsem v úmyslu ti ho vzít. To jen že- Je to složité, ale s takovým předmětem jsem se už setkal a tak na mě zareagoval. Opravdu se velmi omlouvám, a jestli si to budeš přát, tak teď odejdu. Stejně bys měl raději zůstat se svými přáteli." Harry se otočil, že raději neslavně zmizí, ale zastavil ho jemný hlas.

„Zůstaň. Rád bych tě poznal." Frodo ho pozoroval nesmělým pohledem, stále nejistý, co od něj čekat.

„Velmi rád." Usmál se Harry.

..ooOOoo..

Později toho dne se sešli Aragorn a Legolas, kteří jako dávní přátelé už mnohokrát bojovali společně jeden druhému po boku.

„Nevím, co si o něm mám myslet." Řekl Aragorn. „Je nějak propojen s prstenem. Vůbec se mi to nelíbí."

Legolas mu však odporoval. „To, že je s ním propojen, ještě neznamená, že je zlý nebo dokonce Sauronův přívrženec. Myslím si, že bys mu měl dát šanci. Hádám, že ti Elrond řekl totéž, co mně."

„Ano, ano. Ale záleží na tom, jak se ten chlapec rozhodne."

„Ano. Možná bychom se měli postarat, aby se rozhodl správně." Řekl Legolas.

TBC…

AN: Vím, jak je očekávána další kapitola a proto se ji budu snažit dodat co nejdříve :-D

Všechny kapitoly zatím nebetovány, a proto, prosím, omluvte chyby.


	5. Mezi světy 5

Mezi světy 5

Po dni stráveného s Frodem a jeho přáteli, došel Harry k tomu, že s Frodem toho má celkem hodně společného, snad jen Frodo byl nevinný jak bílá lilie. Tenhle svět ještě nezažil to, čemu se říká moderní doba a její výdobytky, takže zdejší lidé neměli zrovna naspěch a řídili se převážně podle přírody. Příroda ovlivňovala celý jejich život, když byla neúroda, trpěli hladem, když byla naopak bohatá sklizeň, žili v dostatku. Jediný s čím si museli poradit, byli skřeti a výběrčí daní, ale vždy se to nějak zvládalo a zvládat se to bude dál.

Harry zadumaně pozoroval jejich rozesmáté obličeje. Ne, oni nepatří do něčeho tak násilného, jako je válka. Těžko by si je představoval na nějakém bitevním poli, jak třímají ty meče ve snaze ubránit se, protože nic jiného ani nepřipadalo v úvahu. Věděl, co dokáže odhodlání, ale být válečníkem vyžaduje dlouhou a tvrdou praxi, která se moc s radostným životem neslučuje.

_Harry a Frodo společně seděli v jedné z rozlehlých zahrad elfského paláce a povídali si. Byl to takové to povrchní klábosení, kdy se jeden bojí načít něco hlubšího z důvodu, že by snad byl odmítnut a pak by nastalo to trapné ticho, ale vzhledem k tomu, že Harry nebyl zrovna místní, tak samozřejmě nevěděl ani čtvrtinu toho, co každý obyvatel Středozemě. Tudíž jejich konverzace najednou utichla a bylo tu to, čeho se každý člověk (nebo hobit) děsí, zvlášť když je mu ten druhý sympatický, ale je stále nesmělý zabloudit do hlubších vod poznání. _

_Frodo zrovna sbíral odvahu, aby položil otázku, když na ně přišla Arwen. _

„_Tak tady ses zašil? Neměl bys být někde jinde, právě v tuto chvíli?"_

_Harry se mírně zděsil. Všiml si, že světla ubylo a les ztemněl mírně (jediná možnost, jak poznat čas je podle světla )_

„Á, trénink, zapomněl jsem. Hned jsem tam, doufám, že Haldir moc dlouho nečeká." 

_Arwen se na něho usmála. „Jestli ano, dá ti to znát." _

„_To mi vážně nepomohlo Arwen!" Obrátil se na Froda. „Frodo omlouvám se, ale budu muset jít."_

„_Mohl bych se podívat na tvůj trénink?" zeptal se Frodo nejistě._

_Harry se zarazil. „Ano, ale není to nic zajímavého. Ale pokud chceš…" _

„_Rád bych tě viděl bojovat s mečem, třeba se něčemu přiučím." Usmál se Frodo. _

_Trénink proběhl jako obvykle, ani si nebyl vědom dalších očí, které ho pozorují a které nestačí zírat. Někdo, jako Frodo, kdo není zvyklý na podobné ukázky bojového umění, nebo říkejme tomu radši tanec s mečem, zíral téměř s otevřenými ústy. Ovšemže způsobem, který je dnešním mladým lidem typický – zíral na Harryho. Nikdy nikoho takhle neviděl se pohybovat, natož, aby přitom někdo vypadal tak úžasně. Frodovy sympatie k mladému muži vzrůstaly každou chvílí, kterou s ním strávil, a dost dobře si nedokázal představit, co s tím vlastně bude dělat. _

_Vrcholem bylo, když Harry odložil kazajku, aby se mohl volněji pohybovat. To už hobitovi lezly oči z důlků, ale v duchu si říkal: Jo, takhle vypadá válečník. _

_Pak ho najednou Haldir jemně škrábl mečem přes hruď, když Harry dostatečně neuhnul. Tohle přerušení mělo nečekaný účinek. Samozřejmě je běžné, že se lidé, zvlášť při boji s meči, i když cvičném, zraní, ale tohle bylo úplně poprvé, co se to stalo. Zvláštní, řeknete si, ale fakt to tak bylo. Takže tohle vyvolalo všeobecný chaos._

_Elfové přestali plnit své denní úkoly, které měli přiděleny, a kolem Harryho se sběhl houf lidí. Mezi prvními byla Arwen a Haldir, pak Frodo a Legolas a pak taky další členové společenstva, kteří se vynořili jakoby odnikud. A Harry propadl panice, najednou tam bylo tolik lidí, kterých se chtělo přesvědčit, že ta rána není smrtelná a nehrozí mu vykrvácení, že prostě začal couvat, uhýbal všem rukám, které ho chtěly zadržet. Koutkem oka uviděl Elronda a doufal, že ho zachrání. Elrond zachytil Harryho zoufalý pohled a schoval ho za svými zády. _

„_To by stačilo. Tento mladík potřebuje ošetření a myslím, že se o to raději postarám sám." obrátil se na Harryho: „Pojď se mnou."_

„_Děkuji vám. Nevím, co to do nich všech vjelo. Ale v ten okamžik jsem měl pocit, jakoby mě chtěli rozsápat zaživa." _

„_Oni to nemysleli zle, jen jednali zbrkle. I když i mne překvapil takový zájem o tvou osobu." řekl Elrond, ošetřujíce Harrymu ránu. _

„_Harry, je tu něco důležitého, co ti musím říct." _

„_Ano, pane?"_

Elrond se na něj vážně podíval. „Zítra proběhne zde v Roklince Rada-"

„_Už zítra, pane?" přerušil ho Harry. _

„_Ano, zítra. A zúčastní se ho zástupci všech ras Středozemě – elfové, trpaslíci, lidé a také Gandalf."_

„_Gandalf!" zvolal Harry. „To znamená, že konečně přijde?" _

„_Ano, samozřejmě. Ale zpět k té důležité věci. Harry, chci, aby ses Rady zúčastnil, ale nejen to. Žádám tě, abys zvážil možnost zůstat ve Středozemi déle, než po dobu, která je nutná k návratu zpět na Zemi. Prosím, zvaž to Harry." _

_Harry měl celkem jasno v tom, že se chce vrátit zpět ke svým přátelům a ke všem svým povinnostem, třeba porazit Voldemorta, aby už konečně nikdo kvůli tomu bastardovi netrpěl. Vlastně ho zde nic nedrželo, poznal sice nové lidi a oblíbil si to tu, daleko od každodenního zápasu o holý život, zde byl klid a mír a zábava, na kterou doma zapomínal. _

_Elrondův vážný výraz ho však donutil říci: „ Ano, uvážím to." _

„_Děkuji ti, Harry, mnoho to pro mě znamená." _

..ooOOoo..

Harry byl po celém dni zmatený.

Kromě Elronda ho rozvážení jeho návratu domů požádal i Haldir a také Arwen. Harry věřil, že kdyby Frodo sebral odvahu, i on by se zeptal, zdali nechce zůstat. A kdyby si princ Legolas našel možnost vyvléknout se nějak ze všech diplomatických povinností, určitě by ho vyhledal, aby si s ním promluvil, což Harry rozhodně nepovažoval za nutné.

Byl zmatený. Protože! Protože přece jen přemýšlel. Co by se stalo, kdyby tu zůstal? Kdyby se prostě nevrátil a Harry Potter – zachránce kouzelnického světa by zmizel, jako se rozplyne ranní mlha na prudkém slunci. Ale nejvíce ho mátlo, proč by lidé, kteří absolutně nemohli tušit nic o jeho kouzelné moci, „trvali" na tom, aby zůstal, protože jakýmsi záhadným způsobem věřili, že zrovna on je důležitá osoba, která by mohla rozhodnout osud Středozemě. Ale jak? Jak?

Harry věděl, že se nerozhodne, aspoň ne teď. Bude muset počkat na příchod Gandalfa a pak by snad mohl… ne teď. Harry si frustrovaně projel rukama vlasy a povzdechl si. Nesnášel, když nemohl jednat, když musel čekat a prostě nicnedělat.

Udělal jedinou správnou věc, jakou mohl – šel spát. Postel v jeho pokoji mu nikdy předtím neposkytla lepší útočiště a sám spánek, který byl na tomto světě zbaven jeho věčných nočních můr o Voldemortovi a jeho schůzkách Smrtijedů, jež byly vyplněné mučením nevinných obětí, ano, jeho spánek byl mnohem lehčí bez těchto nepříjemných skutečností. Obvykle se mu ani nezdály sny. Harry byl po každém tréninku tak unavený, že jakmile si lehnul do postele, tak usnul, ani nevěděl jak. Ráno vstával brzy, takže na obvyklý polospánek nikdy nedošlo a jeho podvědomí se nemohlo projevit (a že toho mělo hodně, s čím by se projevit mohlo). Bylo to tak osvobozující, spát klidně a nerušeně celou noc. A takovému spánku se nyní oddal.

..ooOOoo..

Ráno moudřejší večera nebo ne? Jak se Harry dozvěděl, Gandalf už do Roklinky dorazil, ale podle Arwen prý má už několikahodinové klábosení s Elrondem, které nemělo brzkého konce.

„Myslím, že určitě skončí, ale zřejmě na dříve než v čas zasedání Rady." řekla Arwen.

„Nevím, jestli se mám Rady zúčastnit," váhal Harry.

„Harry, myslím, že bys měl. Třeba ti to pomůže se rozhodnout." přesvědčivě se usmála.

_Kruci, vždyť já se původně ani nerozhodoval. Kruci. _

„Radši půjdu najít Haldira, abych aspoň dnešní trénink nezanedbal jako ten předešlý."

Harry potřeboval přemýšlet a přitom přesně to nechtěl, protože by se zase rozmýšlel, ale on znal svoje povinnosti a věděl, že se musí vrátit. Ale cítil se, že těm lidem tady taky něco dluží, nevěděl jak, byl to jen jeho podvědomý pocit.

_Když s tím nepřestanu, tak se zblázním. Slepá ulička nemá východ, musím počkat, až se mi někde otevřou dveře a jimi jít. Jenže čekat? Jak dlouho? _

„Harry!" vytrhlo ho z vlastních myšlenek. A směrem k němu kráčel Frodo.

_Ne, teď ne, _zakňoural Harry v duchu.

Harry se nuceně otočil. „Frodo. Potřebuješ něco důležitého? Zrovna spěchám na trénink s Haldirem."

„Aha. Tak to tě nebudu zdržovat." Frodův nadšený pohled ochladl.

Harry se jen lhostejně otočil zády k stále na místě stojícímu Frodovi a prostě odkráčel směr cvičiště.

..ooOOoo..

Haldir už na Harryho čekal. S naprostou grácií mu ho vybídl, ať zaujme základní postoj.

Harry na nic nečekal a udělal prudký výpad vpřed, který Haldira chytl mimo stráž, ale díky své elfí rychlosti se mu podařilo na poslední chvíli se mu vyhnout, ačkoliv ho to stálo větší úsilí, než na jaké byl u Harryho zvyklý. S druhým Harryho výpadem už stihl zaznamenat, že tady něco nehraje, Harry se nikdy nevrhal do boje s takovým zápalem, spíše dával přednost rozvážnosti a útočil vždy s nějakým vedlejším cílem, ne tak zhurta, jakoby mu bylo jedno, zda zasáhne, či nikoliv.

Popravdě Haldir ho ještě nikdy neviděl tak rozhozeného, jakoby to ani nebyl Harry, takového ho vůbec neznal. Rozhodl se tohle směšné zápolení ukončit. Jediným šikovným máchnutím vyrazil Harrymu meč z ruky a jeho zazvonění o oblázky na zemi náhle Harryho probralo z jeho transu.

Haldir přistoupil k Harrymu a dal mu ruce na ramena, snažil se zachytit pohled mladého muže, ale ten byl zaměřen do neurčita. „Harry, stalo se něco?"

Mladík potřásl hlavou, jakoby si ji chtěl pročistit od snu, párkrát zamrkal a konečně pohlédl Haldirovi do očí. „Ne, jen je toho na mě poslední dny hodně. Všichni na mě tlačí kvůli té Radě a prostě- nevím, jak se rozhodnout."

Haldir zkoumal hloubku těch smaragdů, které říkaly jen čistou pravdu. Nakonec se odtáhl. „Myslím, že dnešní trénink ukončím. Udělalo by to víc škody, kdybychom pokračovali."

Harry na něj omluvně pohlédl a odešel na svůj pokoj. Na posteli leželo oblečení, které mu elfové přinesli na Radu, kdyby se jí rozhodl účastnit. Stále nevěděl, jestli má jít nebo ne. Raději si dal horkou koupel.

..ooOOoo..

Poté, co se Harry oblékl, šel najít Elronda. Jelikož měla Rada začít až se západem slunce, měl více než dost času. Elrond ho uvedl do kruhu křesel, kde budou shromážděni zástupci všech ras Středozemě, které rozhodnou o dalším osudu prstenu.

Postupně začali přicházet i ostatní a kruh se zaplňoval. Byli to další elfové v čele s princem Legolasem, trpaslíci, kteří oproti uhlazeným elfům působili hlučně a nepatřičně. Dále zde byli lidé – Aragorn, dále urozeně vypadající muž a jeho družina. Další skupinku tvořil Frodo a vedle něj se usadil někdo, kdo okamžitě zaujal Harryho pozornost, protože ten starý muž přímo vyzařoval magii.

Byl vysoký, měl šedivé vlasy a vousy a celkovým vzezřením vypadal jako kouzelník, kterého byste mohli v Anglii potkat někdy ve středověku. Ale magie, která se kolem něj vznášela, Harryho nenechávala na pochybách, že tohle je jeden z těch mocných a prastarých čarodějů, kteří by vás proměnili mrknutím oka v cokoliv a nestálo by je ani špetičku síly.

V tom Elrond promluvil, a Harry se zmateně rozhlédl, kruh byl obsazen, nezbylo žádné volné místo.

**„Cizinci z dalekých zemí, staří přátelé byli jste povoláni, abyste odpověděli na hrozbu Mordoru. Středozem stojí na prahu zkázy a nikdo jí neunikne. Buď se sjednotíte, nebo padnete."

Harry ho nikdy neslyšel mluvit takto, ale to, co slyšel, se mu vůbec nelíbilo. A o to víc, že věděl, že by mohl pomoct, že by jim mohl pomoct vyhrát nad tím zlem.

„Veškerá plemena spojuje jeden osud," obrátil se na Froda. „Předlož prsten, Frodo."

Frodo s obezřetností vstal a umístil prsten na podstavec.

Tu se ozval ten urozený cizinec. „Tak je to pravda."

Všichni reagovali na prsten různě, ale jedno měli společné, nemohli od něj odtrhnout oči.

„Je to dar," promluvil ten cizinec. „Dar nepřátelům Mordoru. Musíme ho použít. Léta už můj otec, správce Gondoru, odráží mordorská vojska. Vaše země jsou ještě v bezpečí díky krvi našeho lidu. Vezměme zbraň nepřítele a dejme ji Gondoru."

„Neovládneš ji!" Vložil se do toho Aragorn. „Nikdo z nás. Prsten plní jen Sauronovu vůli, má jediného pána."

„Co o tom může vědět Hraničář?" odpověděl opovržlivě cizinec.

Legolas povstal na Aragornovu obranu. „To není jen Hraničář. Je to Aragorn, syn Arathornův, jsi jeho leníkem."

Cizinec vypadal překvapeně a Harry upřímně nechápal význam těchto slov.

„Aragorn? To je Isildurův dědic?" Tázal se cizinec.

„A taky dědic gondorského trůnu."

Harry konečně pochopil a překvapeně pohlédl na Aragorna, který ovšem věnoval pozornost Legolasovi. „_Havo dad, _Legolas."

„Gondor nemá krále." Oponoval cizinec. „Nepotřebuje ho." Opět se usadil na své místo.

„Aragorn má pravdu," ujal se slova Gandalf. „Nemůžeme ho použít."

„Zbývá jen jediná možnost. Musí být zničen." Řekl Elrond.

„Tak na co čekáme." Promluvil trpaslík. Vzal sekeru a praštil s ní do prstenu, hlava sekery se rozletěla na všechny strany.

Harry překvapeně hleděl na Frodův neklid. Všiml si, že mezi ním a prstenem se utvořilo jakési pouto. Přímo ho cítil, vůbec se mu to nelíbilo. Rozhodl se ho prozkoumat pomocí své magie. Už už se chystal ji uchopit, ale zaznamenal Gandalfův podezřívavý pohled a raději toho zanechal.

„Prsten nelze zničit, Gimli, synu Glóinův, žádným uměním, které tu ovládáme." prohlásil Elrond. „Byl vyroben v ohni Hory osudu, jen tam může být zničen. Odnesen zpět do nitra Mordoru a vhozen do ohnivé propasti, ze které vzešel. Jeden z vás to vykoná."

Nastalo ticho. Nikdo se neodvážil ujmout se toho nebezpečného úkolu. Ani Harry, byť Nebelvír, do nitra nepřátelského území, skrz všechny možné nástrahy a strasti. Bylo to holé šílenství.

„Těžko je proniknout do Mordoru," řekl cizinec. „Černé brány střeží ohavní skřeti. Je tam zlo, které nikdy nespí a velké oko, stále pozoruje. Je to holá poušť chrlící oheň, popel a prach. Není tam vzduch, jen hustý kouř. Ani s deseti tisíci muži to nejde. Je to šílené."

„Neslyšel jsi, co říkal Elrond." Povstal Legolas. „Prsten musí být zničen."

„Ty si asi myslíš, že to můžeš dokázat." Navážel se do něj trpaslík.

„Když selžeme, co dál?" promluvil znovu cizinec. „A když pak Sauron dostane zpět prsten?"

„Žádný elf ten prsten nedostane. Dokud budu živ!" povstal trpaslík.

„Elfové se zvedli jako jedna vlna. „To je urážka!"

Všichni se začali dohadovat. Harry jim však nevěnoval pozornost, hleděl na Froda, který pozoroval prsten. Ano, určitě mezi nimi bylo nějaké spojení.

O moment později se Frodo zvedl ze židle. „Já ho vezmu. Já ho vezmu!" vykřikl, a dav ho konečně zaregistroval. Gandalf se jen smutně usmál, nic jiného nečekal. A Harryho zasáhla jeho nečekaná podobnost s Brumbálem, stejný úsměv vídal na jeho tváři.

„Já ho odnesu do Mordoru." Prohlásil Frodo. „I když neznám cestu."

„Pomohu ti to břemeno nést, Frodo Pytlíku. Dokud na tobě bude ležet." Řekl Gandalf a postavil se Frodovi po boku.

„Životem i smrtí tě ochráním. Přísahám." Prohlásil Aragorn. „Budu tvůj meč."

„A já budu tvůj luk." Reagoval Legolas.

„A já tvá sekyra." Přidal se trpaslík Gimli.

„Poneseš sudbu všech, je-li to vůlí rady, Gondor je s tebou." Řekl cizinec.

Najednou se ozval výkřik. „Ne! Pan Frodo beze mě nikam nejde!" mezi vznešené a urozené se vřítil malý hobit, Samvěd Křepelka.

„Vždyť tě od něj nelze odloučit, ani když ho zveme na naši tajnou poradu a tebe ne." Usmál se Elrond.

„Počkat! My jdeme taky!" zbylí dva hobiti, Pippin a Smíšek urychleně opustili své úkryty a postavili se Frodovi po boku. „Svažte nás do kozelce, půjdeme stejně."

„Přesně tak, potřebujete inteligentní lidi na takovou výpravu. Pouť. Úkol. Věc."

„Co tam ale pak budeš dělat Pipe?"

Elrond si je všechny prohlédl. „Devět společníků, budiž. Jste Společenstvo prstenu." **

Harry cítil neuvěřitelný tlak. Tolik jim toužil pomoci. Ale on byl vázán někde jinde, sem se dostal jen náhodou. Elrondovy oči ho na okamžik vyhledaly, ale okamžitě opět sklouzly ke skupině.

Harry pomalu zamířil pryč, do lesa a pryč od téhle skupiny, která se vydávala na sebevražednou misi. Snažil se nemyslet na ty mnohé, jež se za krátkou chvíli stali jeho přáteli, které si oblíbil. Frodo, Pipin a Smíšek, tajemný Aragorn a _Legolas…_

Elfí princ mu nešel z hlavy od prvního dne, kdy se potkali. A přestože díky Haldirovi a Arwen se k němu nedokázal přiblížit, přesto Harry už vlastně ani nechápal, proč ho nechtěl poblíž sebe. Vždyť Legolas byl kouzelný tak moc, jak jen může elf být a snad i víc. Jeho kouzlo nespočívalo jen v magii, kterou z něj Harry cítil vycházet ve vlnách, ale hlavně v jeho osobnosti, tiché grácii, vznešenosti a urozenosti jeho jemně řezaných rysů a podmanivé hloubce ledově modrošedých očí. Bál se toho kouzla, co by se mohlo stát, kdyby mu propadl a už se nechtěl vrátit. Protože by snad mohl najít to, co hledal v kouzelnickém světě a nikdo mu to nemohl dát, kde byl nespokojený a osamělý nehledě na spoustu přátel a lidí, kteří po něm toužili. Byla tahle překrásná bytost snad možností naplněného života, po kterém Harry tak prahl. Harry

Co kdyby? Ano, ptal se sám sebe, co kdyby? Protože teď byl ještě čas na uvažování a sebezpytování. Ale zítra při úsvitu už bude pozdě.

Harry se rychle rozběhl na mýtinu, kde se Rada konala, ale už tu nikdo nebyl. Všichni odešli, aby se připravili na cestu, která jim buď přinese vítězství a nekonečnou slávu, nebo smrt a otroctví jejich rodinám a známým.

Zaraženě se zastavil a zmateně hleděl kolem sebe. Počkat, co to zase dělá? Copak je sobec? On si přece nemůže dovolit myslet jen na sebe!

Harry se posadil na zem a snažil se uvažovat. _Ne, tohle nemá cenu! Sám se nerozhodnu a přitom bych toho měl být schopný, když jsem už dospělý, _ironicky se uchechtl. Složil hlavu do dlaní. _Koho se mám ale zeptat?_

Na pomoc si zavolala sovu magii. Tak krásně hřála a světlo viditelné jen Harryho vnitřním očím bylo tak jasné, jasné a krásné. Ponořil se do ní a nechal ji, aby ho celého prostoupila, jen tak měl pocit, že je celý, že mu nic nechybí. Byl to způsob, jakým se dokázal uklidnit, ať už ho přepadl obrovský vztek nebo smutek, nebo nebezpečné zklamání, které ho nejednou vrhlo na ostré skály sebelítosti, o něž se měl roztříštit jako zrcadlo, které někdo mrštil proti zdi.

Konečně! Našel to, odpověď byla tak blízko, stačilo se jen zeptat a jeho magie sama věděla, co má udělat. Harry zvedl ruku a namířil ji před sebe. Část toho jasného světla jak kdyby vystřelila s jeho paže a na místě se zformovala do zářící koule, která postupně dostávala podobu jeho patrona.

Najednou stál přímo před ním, Dvanacterák. Harry nemohl uvěřit vlastním očím, propustil svou magii, aby zaujala své právoplatné místo, a dál zíral na jelena, který popošel k němu a drcl do něj nosem.

Harry se zvedl a Dvanácterák zamířil po lesní cestičce, kterou sem Harry přišel. Na rozcestí si ovšem vybral jinou stezku a vedl Harryho do lesa. Harry ho následoval, věděl, že ho vede k jeho odpovědi. A pak se najednou rozplynul. Harry ušel ještě pár kroků a doufal, že se zase objeví, ale bylo mu jasné, že bez jeho magie to nepůjde.

Zmateně se zastavil na prázdné lesní stezce. _Tady? Tady to je? Jeho odpověď. _Rozhlížel se kolem, ale viděl jen zeleň stromů a keřů a hněď půdy pod svýma nohama, ale jinak nic. Zapátral ve své magii. _Ještě kousek…_

Pokračoval po stezce, až došel na další lesní mýtinu. Jenže tahle nebyla prázdná. Stála tam čtveřice mužů, nejnepochopitelnější čtverka, u které by Harry nikdy nečekal, že ji uvidí pohromadě.

Haldir, Frodo, Aragorn, Legolas.

Haldir si ho všiml jako první. „Harry…" I všichni ostatní se k němu brzo otočili, hleděli na něj pomalu jak na zjevení.

„Já jsem se procházel a narazil na tuhle pěšinu a no…" vysvětloval Harry. _Zajímalo by mě ale, co vy čtyři děláte pohromadě? _Ale nebyl v právu, aby se na něco takového zeptal. Ještě několikrát přejel pohledem obličeje mužů a pak se beze slova otočil a odešel.

„Harry!" zavolal za ním Frodo, ale Aragorn ho posunkem umlčel a kývl na Haldira. Haldir přikývnul a zmizel stezkou za Harrym.

„To bylo nečekané. Vždyť o téhle mýtině skoro nikdo neví." Řekl Aragorn. Pohlédl na Legolase a Froda. „Ukázali jste mu ji snad?"

„Těžko, drahý příteli. Ti dva psi mě k němu sotva pustí." Usmál se hořce Legolas. Frodo jen zavrtěl hlavou.

„Legolasi, nemůžeš je vinit z toho, že jen plní jeho přání." Poznamenal smířlivě Aragorn.

„Arwen ne. Ale Haldira ano, mu to tak vyhovuje."

Aragorn se usmál. Že by měl jeho přítel zálusk na mladého muže? „To trochu přeháníš, samozřejmě, že s ním Haldir musí trávit spoustu času, trénuje ho."

„Ano, ale-"

„Jestli se to podaří, tak s námi Harry stráví hodně dlouhou dobu." Umlčel ho Aragorn.

..ooOOoo..

„Harry."

„Mohl bys mi, prosím tě, vysvětlit, co měla znamenat ta „schůze"?" zeptal se Harry Haldira a zastavil se.

„Nic, naprosto nic, sešli jsme se, abychom se rozloučili. Víš, je možné, že se z té cesty už nikdy nevrátí."

„Nejsem hloupý, Haldire."

„Ne, jen paranoidní, že? Nebo jsi nás vyhledal s nějakým zvláštním úmyslem? Neřekl bych, že jsme tě na tu „schůzi" zvali." Nejlepší obrana útok.

„Už ses rozhodl?" zeptal se Haldir.

„Potřebuju nejdřív vidět Gandalfa." Řekl Harry, najednou si připadal jako v slepé uličce.

„Opravdu? Proč jsi za námi přišel?"

„Já jsem za vámi nepřišel, jen jsem se procházel!" odsekl rozhořčeně Harry.

„V tom případě je to vše jen souhra náhod." Haldir přimhouřil oči. „Jenže takováhle souhra náhod se obvykle připisuje čarodějné moci."

„Zeptám se Gandalfa, až ho uvidím, jestli v tom neměl prsty." Zašklebil se Harry a rozhodl se jít zmíněného čaroděje opravdu vyhledat.

„Harry!" zavolal za ním Haldir. „Prosím tě, přijď dnes na večeři. Budeme se loučit se společenstvem a vím, že někteří tě tam určitě budou chtít vidět."

Harry jen přikývl a pokračoval v chůzi.

..ooOOoo..

Gandalfa našel v paláci v družném hovoru s Arwen a Elrondem.

Elrond se ujal seznamování. „Gandalfe, tohle je Harry, náš cestovatel z jiného prostoru a pravděpodobně i času."

„Harry, rád tě poznávám. Elrond mi už vysvětlil tvůj případ a rád bych to s tebou probral v soukromí."

„Také mě těší. Ano, děkuji."

Elrond je uvedl do volné místnosti a zanechal je tam.

„Lord Elrond mi už vylíčil přesně tvůj příchod do Středozemě a vyjádřil tvou touhu dostat se co nejdříve do svého světa."

„Ano, je opravdu velmi nutné, abych se tam dostal co nejdříve."

Gandalf se zachmuřil. „O to více mě mrzí, že ti v tomto nemohu pomoci. Chápej, tvoje objevení se zde nebylo náhodné. Má to na svědomí Valar a dokud je jeho vůlí, abys zde setrval, ani nejmocnější magické síly ti nepomohou. Můžeš to brát jako osud, je mi líto."

Harryho výraz se měnil, jak mu postupně docházelo, co to znamená. Že už se možná nedostane nikdy domů?

„Chcete mi říct, že … že se už nikdy nemusím vrátit zpět?"

„Ano," přikývl zkroušeně Gandalf, „ I to je možné. Ale Harry, Valar tě sem nepovolal jen tak, bylo to záměrné. Zřejmě zde máš sehrát svou úlohu a poté se snad vrátíš zpět do svého světa."

„Chápu." Harrymu se najednou rozsvítilo. _Takže já jsem tu měl být, tedy mám tu být. A mám se zúčastnit výpravy. _

„Gandalfe, existuje nějaké proroctví, co by se mohlo týkat mě?" Gandalfa téměř šokovalo, jak přesně se Harry zeptal.

„Jak jsi na to přišel? Tedy, proroctví existuje, ale je neobyčejně mlhavé a není přímo jasné, že by se mělo týkat tebe."

„Ale oni si to myslí, že?"

„Kdo oni?"

„Elrond, Arwen, Haldir..." vyjmenovával Harry.

„Harry, což pak ti nikdo neřekl, že pokud se proroctví ponechá bez reakce, tak se nenaplní? Pokud se tedy zítra přidáš k výpravě, tak se tím označíš za toho „člověka", který byl vybrán osudem."

„To… jsem nevěděl." _Takže pokud by Voldemort nezabil jeho rodiče, tak by nemusel mít na čele jizvu a pátrat po viteálech? Měl bych také naplnit tohle proroctví? _„Jaké je to proroctví?"

„Je to opravdu velmi mlhavé. Se znovuobjevením se prstenu moci se také objeví osoba, která bude hrát velkou roli ve zničení prstenu, tedy je v něm řečeno, že daná osoba pomůže skupině vybraných (společenstvu), aby ve svém snažení uspěli. Mohla by i obrátit válku v náš prospěch."

„Aha, rozumím."

„Hlavně to neber tak, že musíš jednat podle proroctví. Můžeš to být ty, a také nemusíš."

„Nic více určujícího o té osobě řečeno není?" zeptal s pro jistotu Harry.

„Je – bude mít nevídanou sílu. Jak vidíš je to stejně zavádějící, jako zbytek proroctví. Ovšem ještě jsem se nesetkal s předpovědí, která by byla úplně jasná." Usmál se Gandalf.

„Děkuji, Gandalfe. Myslím, že teď potřebuju být chvíli sám. Mám toho mnoho, o čem musím přemýšlet." Řekl Harry a zamířil na svůj pokoj.

Gandalf zavrtěl hlavou. _Zajímavý mladý muž, nebyla by škoda, kdyby se stal součástí výpravy. _Cítil, že by jim mohl být nějak užitečný. Vlastně z toho chlapce/muže cítil něco víc, připadal mu něčím povědomý, zvláštně mu připomínal sebe samého. Gandalf se usmál nad pošetilou myšlenkou a vydal se hledat Elronda, který chtěl, aby ho pak o jejich rozhovoru informoval.

..ooOOoo..

Harry zamířil do velké síně na večeři, která se konala na počest společenstva.

Zastavil se před stolem v čele, kde seděli příslušníci společenstva, lord Elrond a Arwen. „Rád bych se přidal ke společenstvu a pomohl vám, a hlavně tobě Frodo, na cestě ke zničení prstenu moci."


	6. Mezi světy 6

Mezi světy 6

Přijali ho.

Ne, že by o tom Harry pochyboval. Ale přece jen se trochu obával, že by mohl nakonec zůstat trčet v Roklince. Avšak nestalo se tak. Elrond mu pokynul a Harry zaujal místo u stolu na pódiu. Naneštěstí jediné volné místo bylo jen vedle Froda a zároveň naproti Legolasovi.

_Tak, to mě čeká ještě zábavný večer_, pomyslel si Harry. Vzhlédl a setkal se s elfovým neproniknutelným pohledem, který byl ovšem upřen na něj. Harry ztěžka polknul. _Měl bych se s ním naučit vycházet._ Povzdechl si. Bledě modré plameny ho propalovaly s tichou naléhavostí. Nervózně si poposedl, ani v Bradavicích, kde ho sledovaly hned celé davy, se necítil tak rozhozený, jak z toho pouhého páru očí.

Znepokojoval ho Legolasův zájem, nechápal ho, přestože kousek z něj to jakýmsi zvráceným způsobem těšilo, vidět že někdo druhý má o něj zájem a starost. Avšak na druhou „obrovskou" stranu mu to bylo strašně nepříjemné, a ta Legolasova vytrvalost a pronásledování ho dohánělo k šílenství. Elfův pohled v něm vyvolával pocity, které nikdy předtím necítil, a jen ho mátly, a tak využil šance a přijal Haldirův návrh, aby se svého pronásledovatele zbavil. Sice se cítil provinile, že takhle Legolase utnul, ani nevěděl, zda se elf neurazil, ale ulevilo se mu, jakoby z něj sejmuli tunové závaží. Někdy Legolase letmo zahlédnul a najednou bylo závaží zpět, ta odhodlanost v elfových očích ho děsila a zároveň přitahovala. Kdyby tohle musel pořád snášet, tak by se z něj brzy stala troska. Jenže teď s tím musí něco udělat, na výpravě se nesmí nechat ničím rozptylovat, jinak by mohl někdo přijít o život a opět jeho vinou. Harry se zasmušil, bude i tohle tady pokračovat, nebo tomu unikl? _Ne, to se nestane, _řekl si Harry, _nikdo nezemře, ne kvůli mně._

Opět se střetl s tím ledovým pohledem, Proč bylo tak těžké poznat, co si Legolas myslí, nosil úchvatnou masku, za kterou vše schovával a jen v některých momentech ji sundával. S Harrym ovšem nikoliv, další matoucí věc. Nyní na povrch ale pronikla zádumčivost a snad i frustrace.

Harry raději sklopil oči k jídlu. Ani nevnímal, co jí, vlastně nevnímal ani konverzaci ostatních, až teď, když se přestal soustředit na své vlastní myšlenky, začal zase sledovat, co si ostatní povídají.

Znenadání se na Harryho otočil Frodo. „Co tě nakonec donutilo změnit názor?" zeptal se na otázku, kterou sice nikdo nepoložil, ale všichni toužili znát odpověď.

Harry si odkašlal, nečekal, že se ho někdo zeptá. Tedy čekal, ale rozhodně ne přede všemi. Proto řekl prostě: „Chtěl jsem být užitečný." Připojil malý úsměv.

„Ale proč?" vyptával se Frodo dál.

„Nemůžu se vrátit do svého světa. Proto." _A taky proto, že to všichni čekali_, pomyslel si. Těžko jim to mohl vytknout. Chápal, jakou v něho mají víru.

„To mě mrzí." Řekl Frodo a na jeho usměvavé tváři se usadil smutný výraz.

„Nás všechny to mrzí, Harry." Ujal se slova Elrond. „Kéž bychom ti mohli pomoci, ale Valar je všemocný. Proti jeho vůli ani nesmrtelní nic nezmůžou."

Harry ovšem netoužil po tom, aby ho litovali. „Rozhodl jsem se proto, že společenstvu můžu být nápomocný."

„A čím?" Gimli se nikdy netajil tím, že k mladíkovi chová ne zrovna přátelské city, ale tohle už možná bylo až příliš, protože se zdálo, že i jeho samotného ta slova překvapila.

„Možná to může znít podivně, ale zrovna jsem byl na podobné výpravě, když jsem dostal se do tohohle světa." Řekl Harry a doufal, že se nebudou vyptávat. Těžko by jim mohl vyprávět o válce, která právě sužuje kouzelnický svět. Něco ho vnitřně odrazovalo od toho, aby jim řekl, že je kouzelník. Přestože teď už vlastně tušil, jak znovu používat svou magii, stále váhal. Raději, než aby odpovídal na další otázky, se zvedl. „Kdybyste mě nyní omluvili. Musím se jít připravit na cestu."

„Samozřejmě. Byl to dlouhý, namáhavý den. Přeji ti dobrou noc."

„Vám také." A s drobnou úklonou směrem k Elrondovi se otočil a odešel. V neosvětleném východu ze síně se na chvíli zastavil a vyhledal Legolasův pohled, který jej snad nikdy neopouštěl. Pokynul mu. _Čas řešit problémy, _řekl si Harry.

Kromě Legolase postřehl Harryho pokynutí i Haldir a Elrond. Haldir na Legolase hodil výmluvný pohled: „Dej si pozor."

Legolas se jen ušklíbl, nonšalantně se zvedl od stolu, omluvil se a odešel směrem, kterým Harry zmizel.

Po odchodu obou mužů konverzace pomalu utichla, bylo až udivující, jak Hary dokázal ovlivnit život všech, se kterými se setkal. Elrond se jen usmíval, jeho tušení ohledně Harryho bylo potvrzeno. Až příliš seděl do proroctví, a když pominul jeho nejasnost, instinkt mu říkal, že Harry je ta správná osoba a proroctví se už vlastně dalo do pohybu jeho pouhým příchodem do Středozemě.

..ooOOoo..

Legolas pronásledoval Harryho s jistotou lovce sledujícího mladého srnce. Nikdy by ho ani ve snu nenapadlo, že by k něčemu takovému mohlo dojít. Domyslel si, že to je určitě kvůli výpravě za zničením prstenu moci. Ale i tak ho Harryho krok potěšil.

Harry stál v jedné z mnoha zahrad Roklinky a byl k Legolasovi otočený zády. Legolas pomalu přistupoval k mladíkovi, když byl od něho dva kroky, tak se najednou Harry otočil, přestože ho nemohl slyšet.

Legolas mladíka před sebou němě pozoroval, viděl mladého muže, který rozhodně nepocházel z tohoto světa. Do obyčejného smrtelníka mu chyběla jakási drsnost, která byla pro místní lidi typická, ale ani neměl nadpozemské rysy elfů. Přesto však měl v sobě něco jiného, co k němu přitahovalo pozornost všech. Legolas však nemohl říci, co to je. Zelené smaragdy ho přitahovaly, skoro by se v nich utopil.

Harry němě udělal krok vzad, necítil se dobře, když byl Legolas tak blízko v jeho osobním prostoru, přestože nemohl potlačit i zachvění, které se rozběhlo jeho tělem, když cítil teplo elfova těla.

„Děkuji." řekl Harry.

„Není vůbec za co." řekl Legolas. „Proč jsme tu?" zadíval se zkoumavě na mladého muže.

„Já..." začal nejistě Harry a vyhýbal se elfovým očím. „Vím, že teď budeme společně cestovat a ochraňovat společenstvo, a tak chci, abychom spolu vycházeli."

„Já s tebou nemám nejmenší problém." řekl Legolas a založil si ruce na prsou. Distancovanost toho gesta Harryho udivila, obával se úplného opaku.

„Hmmm. Možná vás bude zajímat důvod, proč jsem se vyhýbal vaší společnosti." řekl Harry a popošel pár kroků do stínu stromů.

„Ano, ten důvod bych chtěl znát." Legolas toužil vědět, čím mladíka odehnal, aby to mohl napravit. Už dávno k němu necítil zášť, spíš naopak.

„Mám na vás dotaz, předtím než vám to prozradím." usmál se Harry, trocha teatrálnosti nemohla chybět.

„Ptej se." zašeptal Legolas. Harry ho překvapoval, nikdy neudělal to, co od něho čekal.

„Proč mi tykáš?" zeptal se Harry, který neochotně přešel do tykání. Když používal vy místo ty, ještě tam byl nějaký prostor, ale Legolas ho zcela ignoroval, takže Harry udělal totéž, protože to vlastně nemělo smysl, v tom dál pokračovat.

„Neměl bych?" namítl Legolas.

„Není zdvořilé odpovídat otázkou!"

„Omlouvám se. Přijde mi to přirozené jako dýchání. Těžko bych někomu o tolik mladšímu měl vykat."

„Není zdvořilé tykat osobě, pokud ti ta osoba nedá k tomu svolení."

„A na mé svolení ses ptal?"

Harry zrudl, vztekem i částečně studem. Jak tohle mohl srovnávat?

„To není to stejné. Ty ses mě nikdy nezeptal a mě osočíš z toho, že je to nezdvořilé bez optání."

Legolas potěšil pohled na Harryho uzardělý obličej, potlačovaný vztek občas probleskoval v jeho očích.

„Dobrá, uznávám." přece jen se chtěl s Harrym domluvit a taky ho zajímal ten důvod. „A proč se mi vyhýbáš?" _I teď._

Harry si rozpačitě projel rukou vlasy. „Když jsme se setkali, tak jsem cítil, že jsem ti nesympatický. A přitom jsi mě pořád pronásledoval. Nevěděl jsem, co mám dělat a myslel jsem, že přivítáš, když ti nebudu na očích."

„Ano," Legolas sklonil zahanbeně pohled. „Ze začátku jsi mi byl nesympatický, jak ty sám říkáš. Ale pak jsem tě chtěl jen poznat, kdo jsi a tak. Ale neměl jsem díky Arwen a Haldirovi šanci. Mám otázku." šlehl očima po Harrym.

„Ano?" zeptal se překvapeně Harry.

„Je něco mezi tebou a Haldirem?" Legolas přimhouřil oči.

Harry trošku zrudl. „To je mezi mnou a Haldirem."

„Takže je." řekl vítězoslavně Legolas.

„Ať už je to jakkoliv, je to moje věc." osopil se Harry.

„Samozřejmě." řekl Legolas a sklonil hlavu. Nechtěl mladíka naštvat.

„No to je jedno." řekl Harry. „Jen jsem chtěl, abychom si to vyjasnili, když teď budeme trávit v společnosti toho druhého celé dny a noci. Nerad bych pokračoval tak, jak to bylo doteď. Nehledě na to, že už to není možné." povzdechl si Harry.

Legolas se zachmuřil, lituje snad Harry, že už se nemůže schovávat za Arweninu sukní? Měl pocit, že teď nastal jeho čas, aby Harrymu vyšel vstříc a aspoň trochu se mladíkovi přiblížil. „Chci ti jen říct, že se z mé strany nemáš čeho bát. Chápu, že moje pozornost není vítaná."

Harry se zarazil. Co teď? Co mu má říct?

Legolas si všiml Harryho zvláštního pohledu. Jenže ten výraz nemohl rozluštit, bylo v něm cosi nejistého. Že by se nevyjádřil dost jasně?

Harry nakonec vyrovnal svůj výraz, ale doufal, že si z té chvilky Legolas nic neodvodil. Radši pomlčí, co vlastně k elfovi cítí. Už tak bude tahle výprava nebezpečná a nechtěl do toho ještě míchat city, i když věděl, že do toho pomalu zabředává hlouběji a ještě hloubš.

..ooOOoo..

Výprava se pomalu dala do pohybu. Harry si povzdechl. Ačkoliv včera mluvil s Legolasem, zdálo se mu, jakoby se nic nevyřešilo, sice byl ustanoven mezi nimi mír, ale stejně Harry cítil, že mezi nimi stojí zeď, která hrozí, že se zhroutí, akorát nevěděl, jestli na něho, aby ho pokryla svým prachem a navždy skryla před všemi ostatními.

Každopádně si směle vykračoval po boku Froda a poslouchat jeho nadšené povídání o tom, jak bude výprava úžasná a jak spasí celou Středozemi. Moc dobře věděl, že to bude nebezpečné a že bude rád, když všichni přežijí, ale neměl to srdce Frodovi říct, jaká je pravá povaha světa. Těžko by takové nevinné duši mohl vyprávět o zvěrstvech, která se ve válce dějí. A i když světem nezmítala válka, tak i tak byl ohavný až hrůza, aspoň mateřská Země tak Harrymu připadala.

..ooOOoo..

Aragorn pozoroval Harryho, který, zdá se, až přepečlivě naslouchal malému hobitovi. Ačkoliv musel vědět, že válka nejsou jen slavné činy, tak nic Frodovi neřekl. A když se Aragorn pozorněji podíval na tu rozzářenou mladickou tvářičku, tak pochopil proč. Teď rozhodně nebyl správný čas pro to, aby se hobitek dozvěděl tu otřesnou pravdu. Jak by po tom všem zvládl svůj úkol dovést do konce? Kdyby věděl, jaká cesta před ním stojí, jak temná a ponurá je.

Harry oproti tomu vypadal, že si dokáže tu temnou stránku světa docela dobře představit. Vlastně si Aragorn nebyl jistý, zda k ní Harry náhodou nepatří, na mladíkovi totiž nedokázal poznat, zda je dobrý či nikoliv. Uměl bojovat, mnoho toho nenamluvil, ale co už řekl, tak to byla velice opatrná slova, zvolená s tou největší pečlivostí. Aragorn byl vůči němu podezřívavý a rozhodně nedopustí, aby jeho ostražitost polevila. Ostražitost, ano, tu měli společnou, dost často si všiml, že Harry si neustále kontroluje stav věcí a ostatní členy společenstva a okolí. Aragorn by rád věděl, co ho naučilo takové opatrnosti, protože u někoho mladého je to opravdu extrém. Jakoby se bál i vlastního stínu, že z něj vyskočí nějaká příšera a bude ho chtít sežrat.

Když si to Aragorn přebral, tak Harry dělal vše, aby zajistil bezpečí společenstva, dával na ně všechny pozor, měl o všem přehled, a kdyby to bylo nutné, tak Aragorn věděl, že by je Harry vedl, stejně jistě jako Gandalf. Aragorn nevěděl, kde beru tu jistotu, ale život ho naučil spoléhat se na své instinkty, takže ji m věřil a hodlal jim věřit i v případě tohoto zvláštního mladého muže, který sice vypadal, jako mladý bojovník, ale skrývala se v něm síla, kterou si Aragorn nedokázal ani představit.

Jeho oči opět vyhledaly černovlasého mladíka stále kráčejícího po boku Froda. Aragorn jen doufal, že Harry není tím z proroctví, protože znal ono proroctví a osoba, která stojí v středu děje ponese snad všechny rány osudu. Už teď mohl na Harrym vidět, že se s ním osud nemazlil, jenže jeho instinkt mu říkal, že je to on. Doufal, že se poprvé mýlí...


	7. Mezi světy 7

Mezi světy 7

Harry si cestou v hlavě přehrával poslední Elrondova slova: „_...Ostatní společníci doprovází nositele prstenu ze své svobodné vůle, aby mu pomohli na jeho cestě. Mohou zůstat, nebo se vrátit, nebo se vydat jinými směry, jak se jim naskytne příležitost. __Čím dále půjdete, tím nesnadnější bude opustit skupinu; ačkoliv nejste svázáni žádnou přísahou ani poutem, abyste šli tam, kam nejste schopni dojít. Protože sami neznáte odhodlanost svých srdcí a nemůžete vědět, co vás na cestě potká."*_

Tahle cesta bude nebezpečná, zřejmě nejnebezpečnější v jeho životě. A tentokrát tu neměl své přátele a zdálo se, že i postrádal ono štěstí, které ho v životě provázelo a pomáhalo mu vyváznout ze všech smrtících situací. Harry si povzdechl.

Legolas se po očku podíval na mladíka před sebou. Vypadal velice zkroušeně s každým dalším krokem, ale překvapivě to s Legolasem nesouviselo, vlastně mu Harry nevěnoval téměř pozornost, tak byl pohlcen svými myšlenkami, které asi nebyly nijak povznášející. Legolas prahl po tom, aby odhalil tajemství toho mladého muže, sžíralo ho to, toužil se o něm dozvědět vše, snad by pro něj po osvětlení všech nejasností přestal být takovým lákadlem a přestal mu motat hlavu, kterou si zoufale chtěl udržet čistou, neb na této cestě bude potřebovat svou ostražitost a zostřené smysly. Legolas potřásl hlavou a snažil se zbavit myšlenek na to černovlasé stvoření před sebou.

Aragorn se pousmál nad zamračením svého přítele, jak se zdálo, Harry mu pěkně zamotal hlavu. Aragorn nevěděl, jestli je to dobře, či ne. Pořád ještě netušil, kdo Harry doopravdy je. Nechtěl, aby se Legolasovi něco stalo, kdyby náhodou ta kouzelná tvářička byla jen maskou zločince. Ale vidět elfího prince na rozpacích nebo zaměřeného a soustředěného na nějakého muže s takovou posedlostí bylo vskutku k popukání. Dokázal i s Harrym soucítit, protože věděl, jak je Legolas cílevědomý.

Frodo si všiml smutného pohledu Harryho očí a zarazil se. Na to se na něj upřel jeho pohled a Frodo se zachmuřil.

"Co tě trápí, můj příteli?" zeptal se s nadějí, že snad porozumí.

"Spousta věcí..." řekl Harry a věnoval Frodovi polovičatý úsměv. "Ale nic, s čím by sis ty musel lámat hlavu."

"Rád bych ti pomohl." nedal se odbýt Frodo. "Nech mě ti pomoci."

Harry si povzdechl. "Kéž by to bylo tak jednoduché."

"Možná kdybys mi řekl, co tě trápí, tak by ti to pomohlo."

"To nemůžeš nikdy vědět." Přidal se Pipin na Frodovu stranu.

Harry se usmál, tihle hobitci mu připomínali strašně některé nebelvíry, svou bezstarostností mu prozařovali den, když slunce zmizelo za mraky.

"Stýská se mi po mém světě." podotkl pravdivě. "Bojím se, že se mým přátelům něco stane a já tam nebudu, abych jim pomohl."

Frodo mu na to odvětil: "Pak musíš věřit, že se to nestane a že tví přátelé budou v pořádku, dokud se k nim nepřipojíš."

"Jenže to není moc pravděpodobné." posmutněl Harry. "V mém světě zuří válka a mí přátelé-" zarazil se. Nevěděl, co říct. Co když prozradí příliš?

Jak se zdálo, rozhovor zaujal Gandalfa i Aragorna a jejich němé pohledy se ho tázaly: "Kdopak jsi?"

"Válka nikdy neušetří nevinné. Všichni jsou jí poznamenáni, někteří více, jiní méně, ale bez výjimky všichni. Snad je to jakýsi druh kruté spravedlnosti, svět se s nikým nemazlí."

Frodo se zadumaně obrátil do sebe. Harryho slova ho zasáhla, myšlenkami se vrátil do Kraje. Doufal, že Kraj bude ušetřen, nechtěl, aby se někomu něco stalo. Snad i proto souhlasil, že prsten ponese, aby hobiti z Kraje netrpěli.

..ooOOoo..

Dorazili na vrchol nějakého kopce a konečně se společenstvo zastavilo k odpočinku přes noc. Harry sice nebyl unavený, ale dokud si budou moci tenhle luxus dovolit, tak se o něho rozhodně nebude obírat.

Hlídku si ten večer vzali Aragorn a Legolas, kteří jediní byli zvyklí na dlouhé pochody bez odpočinku. Zbytek společenstva se rozložil, jak nejpohodlněji to šlo, na zemi a pomalu každý upadal do spánku, který byl následkem celodenní túry a hlavně strachu z pronásledovatelů, kteří by snad mohli zachytit jejich stopu a obrátit své koně jejich směrem.

Aragorn upřeně pozoroval oheň a v mysli uvažoval nad tím, kam až je cesta povede. Bude to až do Mordoru? Ano, byl odhodlaný jít tak daleko, tížilo ho jen vědomí, že kdyby zahynul, zbude tu po něm jedna osoba, pro jejíž tvrdohlavost se vlastně na tu cestu vydal. Věděl, že pro Arwen je obrovskou překážkou, že je pouhým člověkem a nechtěl, aby se vzdala své nesmrtelnosti kvůli němu. On stárl a měnil se, ale Arwen zůstávala stále věčně mladá, nechtěl ji podrobit zármutku, když nakonec umře, tak jak to má být a zároveň jí nemohl dovolit, aby žila po jeho boku jako člověk, byla přece Elrondovou dcerou a on byl pouhý hraničář, neznamenal vůbec nic, tak co by jí asi tak mohl dát?

Legolas na druhou stranu uvažoval o něčem úplně jiném. Černovlasý mladík se na loži z vřesu neklidně zavrtěl. Zamračené čelo prozrazovalo úzkost, která se zhostila toho mladého těla, byť bylo uloženo ke spánku. Plavovlasý elf přemýšlel nad tím, co by mohlo tak trápit Harryho, že mu to vstupovalo i do snů. Z jeho slov bylo jasně cítit, že se obává, že by jeho přátelé mohli být zabiti, že by on sám vlastně mohl být zabit, ale přesto byl odhodlaný se vrátit a čelit válce v jeho světě. Už jen proto by si zasloužil elfovu úctu, ale taky proto, že se účastní výpravy, díky které by mohl skončit mrtvý a už nikdy nevidět své přátelé a rodinu.

"Nad čím přemýšlíš, můj příteli?" zeptal se Aragorn, kterého kolotoč myšlenek přestal bavit a raději se zaměřil na svého společníka ve zbrani.

"Nevím, co si mám o Harrym myslet. Něco nám tají." přiznal Legolas.

Aragorn se tiše zasmál, přičemž se Legolas načepýřil. "Je ti snad něco k smíchu?" do hlasu se mu vloudil ostrý podtón, který značil varování, ať si ho Aragorn radši nedobírá.

"Tak tobě vrtá hlavou náš mladý hrdina."

"Vždyť je to děcko, co se ohání mečem." opáčil Legolas.

Aragornovi cukly koutky vzhůru. "Když myslíš."

"Vůbec nevíme, kdo to je, kromě toho co nám tvrdí, ale co když lže. Co když je někdo úplně jiný a nestojí na správné straně? A ještě k tomu ho nemůžu přečíst."

"Jak to myslíš?" zeptal se udiveně Aragorn.

"Prostě ho vůbec nedokážu odhadnout, co udělá. S většinou lidí je to jednoduché, mají to napsáno na obličeji, ale on ne. A pokud se zeptáš na něco osobního, jeho tvář je jako neproniknutelná maska."

"Možná by ses mohl pokusit dostat se za ni. Myslím, že jedině ty bys to dokázal."

"Ty ses asi zbláznil?" rozhořčil se Legolas. "To sotva. Nemůžu k němu přijít ani na pět kroků, natož aby se mnou promluvil."

"Ale vždyť to už udělal, ne? Po hostině za tebou přišel a mluvil s tebou. Nebo se snad pletu?"

"Jenže to bylo skrz okolnosti, jinak by nikdy nepřišel, kdyby nemusel. Nechápu, proč si ode mě drží takový odstup."

"Vážně, Legolasi? Arwen mi říkala, že Harry z tebe byl vyděšený, že jsi ho pronásledoval skoro na každém kroku. A Haldir tvrdil to samé, takže co kdybys zkusil upravit svou verzi, aby odpovídala skutečnosti."

"Tak jo, sledoval jsem ho, protože... Protože, prostě nevím... Měl jsem takový divný pocit. Pořád ho mám, ale nedokážu poznat, jestli je dobrý nebo jestli ne."

"Tak co kdybys zkusil poznat, jaký ten pocit je. Třeba bys mohl zjistit něco víc o našem mladém hrdinovi, stačí se s ním jen sblížit. O to ti šlo ne? Poznat ho a jeho tajemství a myslím, že ty jsi asi tak jediný, kdo to dokáže. Na oplátku bys mu mohl třeba vyprávět o Středozemi a o říši tvého otce."

"Já..." začal Legolas. "Máš pravdu. Ale nemyslím si, že já jsem ten pravý. Nechápu, jak to Arwen dokázala."

"Co?"

"Získat si jeho důvěru."

"Tak to se pleteš můj příteli. Jen část té důvěry. Ví o něm asi tolik, co my. Harry jí nepověděl vlastně skoro nic o sobě. Je na tobě, abys to z něj vytáhl." mrkl na něj Aragorn.

Legolas si jen odfrkl. Ten mladík je tajemnější než hrad v Temném hvozdu.

..ooOOoo..

Společenstvo putovalo dále na jih. Cesta byla těžká, hlavně pro malé hobitky, kteří nedokázali držet krok se statnějšími a nepoměrně většími lidmi, elfem a čarodějem.

Přestože byli jezdci daleko za nimi, nepřítel využíval jiných možností sledování.

_Společenstvo se po dlouhém denním pochodu ukládalo k odpočinku. Utábořili se na úbočí hory, kde byli částečně kryti skalami. Jako první si blížícího se nebezpečí všiml Legolas, díky jeho neuvěřitelně bystrému zraku._

_"Gandalfe, ten mrak se blíží směrem k nám."_

_Gandalf se zadíval na oblohu. "Máš pravdu, můj příteli. Letí k nám a letí proti větru. Není to mrak. Jsou to Sarumanovi špehové!"_

_"Všichni se rychle ukryjte pod skály!" vykřikl Aragorn._

_Společenstvo se rozeběhlo jak tlupa zajíců před smečkou vlků. Všichni se snažili posbírat rozházené věci a pokud možno se co nejrychleji ukrýt._

_Harry chvatně sklízel rozdělané náčiní, které bylo připravené na chystání večeře. Poslední hrnec byl v batohu a první vrány už se blížily. Harry zpanikařil. Najednou ho popadla pevná paže a smýkla s ním do stínu skal._

_Harry napětím ani nedýchal, zatímco poslouchal tlukot křídel prolétajících vran a zrychlený dech svého společníka, ke kterému byl přitisknut celou celým bokem od ramene až po kotník. Ostře vnímal svalnatou paži, která se tiskla k jeho hrudi. Dlaň spočívala přímo nad jeho bušícím srdcem. Zlehka se nadechl a zaregistroval vůni borového jehličí a pižmo._

_Harry mírně pootočil hlavu, aby se mohl svému zachránci podívat do tváře. Tiše ho propalovaly modré zorničky._

_..ooOOoo.._

_Legolas se rozhlížel a kontroloval, aby ostatní byli schovaní předtím, než se sám ukryje. Zahlédl venku už jen Harryho, který urychleně schovával nádobí. První špehové už byli skoro nadosah. Vmžiku strhl Harryho spolu s sebou pod nejbližší skály._

_Přestože byli ve chvíli ohrožení, kdy jedna odhalená věc nebo končetina by znamenala prozrazení společenstva, nebo možná právě proto Legolas intenzivně vnímal přítomnost druhého muže. Před obličejem měl rozčepýřené černé hnízdo a_

_k hrudi se mu tisklo mladíkovo tělo - pevné a mírně svalnaté._

_V tom na něj Harry obrátil obličej. Střetla se zelená a modrá a on v ní viděl díky._

_Upřímně by si Harry nechal líbit pevné sevření v Legolasově objetí, ale už jen to, že se mu to líbilo, mu naznačovalo, že by to radši neměl dovolit. Snažil se kousek odsunout, ale elfova síla byla nepřekonatelná, a na jeho obličeji se objevilo nesouhlasné zamračení._

_Harry povytáhl jedno obočí v němé otázce. Proč ho nenechá se kousek posunout?_

_Legolas zakroutil hlavou. Tak tak byli ukrytí, navíc mu to takhle vyhovovalo. Konečně měl mladíka tak blízko, jak chtěl. I když onen mladík nevypadal zrovna spokojeně, spíš znepokojeně._

_Jakmile nebezpečí pominulo a členové společenstva se začali vynořovat zpoza a zpod skal, Harry se beze slova vytrhl z_ _Legolasova sevření a odstoupil co nejdál._

_"Hlídají jižní cestu." řekl Gandalf. "Nezbývá nám nic jiného než průsmyk Caradhras."_

_TBC..._

_poněkud kratší, ale doufám, že to po té dlouhé době postačí. :) zítra brzo ráno odjíždím na dovolenou, beru si s sebou blok, pro jistotu :D těším se na vaše komentáře, názory, kritiku, cokoliv :D_

_příště Caradhras, vstup do Morie a Kazhad-dum... ? a velice brzo, vidím to tak na tři kapitoly a společenstvo se nám rozpadne... (takže tak za rok :D)_


	8. Mezi světy 8

Mezi světy 8

Po pás v hlubokém sněhu se společenstvo brodilo stále výš a výš. Nepřetržitá vánice bičovala a znechucovala všechny společníky. Pomalý postup vpřed doslova ubíjel jednoho po druhém. Hobiti byli neseni silnějšími muži.

Harry zoufale toužil po ohřívacím kouzle. Sníh se mu lepil na šaty a ztěžoval každý krok, anebo když se dostal pod oblečení, tak se rozpouštěl a odebíral i to málo tělesného tepla, které byl schopen vytvořit.

Nevěděl, jak dlouho už šli, však připadalo mu to jako věčnost. Vlastně nevěděl, kde bere sílu pokračovat, ale nějak dělal jeden krok za druhým. Částečně ho vedlo odhodlání, ani to však nemohlo vydržet věčně. Přesto stále zvedal nohy a s vypětím všech sil si razil cestu v hlubokém sněhu sledujíc kroky toho před sebou.

Legolas jako jediný se díky své elfské ladnosti a hbitosti nebořil do sněhu a zlehka našlapoval po závěji. Proto si také jako první všiml blížícího se nebezpečí. Kromě vichřice, která se strhla kolem nich, bylo ve vzduchu ještě něco. Vzduchem se nesl hlas muže, řeč ovšem nespadala mezi běžně mluvené jazyky Středozemě, byla to řeč Mordoru, temná už jen sama o sobě.

„Gandalfe!" zavolal Legolas na vůdce skupiny, ale ten ho přes bičující vítr neslyšel. „Gandalfe!" Vydal se za ním. „Gandalfe, vzduchem se nese zlý hlas."

Konečně jako by Gandalf uslyšel přes řvoucí bouřku. „To je Saruman!"

S jeho výkřikem se ozvala ohlušující rána, jak se kus skály přímo nad společenstvem utrhl. Všichni se vrhli pod skalní převis, a co nejtěsněji se natiskli na stěnu skály, aby je padající balvany a úlomky minuly. Přesto však se na ně sesypala ohromná lavina sněhu a skoro celé je pohřbila.

Harryho zalila panika, jak se přes něj přehrnula sněhová vrstva, sníh mu napadal i do úst a nosu, nemohl dýchat, nic neviděl a zoufale se toužil dostat na vzduch. Najednou ucítil, jak ho někdo tahá za šaty a jeho hlava prorazila tu hroznou závěj smrti. Vykašlal sníh a konečně se nadechl. Vděčně se ohlédl po svém zachránci a zkontroloval zbytek společenstva, všichni vypadali jako sněhuláci, ale naštěstí se nikdo ve sněhu neztratil.

Boromir se ozval: „Tohle je šílenství! Nemůžeme projít."

„Tak pojďme přes Morii. Bratránek Balin nás určitě královsky pohostí." Navrhl Gimli.

Gandalf dlouhou chvíli jen mlčel. Legolas moc dobře věděl, proč nechtěl jít přes Morii, trpaslíci byli nenasytní a těžili do takových hlubin, že probudili démona z podsvětí.

„Ať rozhodne ten, co nese prsten." Řekl nakonec.

„Půjdeme přes doly." Rozhodl Frodo, zcela nevědom hrozby, která se v Morii skrývala.

..ooOOoo..

A nakonec byli tu, před branami Morie.

Těžko by se popisovaly pocity některých společníků. Někteří byli vděční za mírné klima oproti mrazivému počasí průsmyku Caradhras. Jiní, kteří však věděli své, či aspoň tušili, jaké nebezpečí leží před nimi teď, by raději volili smrt umrznutím, než střetnutí s mnohem větším ohrožením na životě.

Frodo se přidal po boku Gandalfa, který se marně snažil rozluštit heslo pro vstup. „Gandalfe, co tam stojí?"

Gandalf na chvíli k jakoby monolité zdi přiblížil sovu hůl a na chvíli se rozzářil nápis jasným bílým světlem. Jediné, co Frodo rozpoznal, bylo, že nápis byl napsán v elfštině.

„Stojí tu: Dveře Durinovy, pána Morie. Promluv, příteli, a vejdi."

Frodo se zadumaně stáhl. _Promluv, příteli, a vejdi?__(1)__ Snad nějaké heslo? Ale heslo by bylo moc komplikované, ti, co ho znají, by se o něj teprve museli nějak podělit. Těžko by mohl kdekdo přijít za trpaslíky a oni nepatřili k těm, co by neradi viděli hosty._

I ostatní si lámali hlavy s touto hádankou, snad jen dva neposední hobitci si radši krátili čas házením kamenů do jezera, které se u vchodu do dolů rozprostíralo, a snažili se porazit toho druhého v tom, který dohodí dál.

Aragorn už měl dost šplouchání, které doprovázelo vrhané kameny, a navíc měl špatný pocit z jezera, které bylo až příliš klidné. Vlny jako by se po malinké chvilce ustalovaly a nikdy nedorazili ke břehu. Samo jezero tu bylo nepřirozené, přestože to byl obrovský zdroj vody, tak tu moc vegetace nerostlo a ani zvířata ho nevyhledávali, jako by bylo otrávené, ale to už by se o něm někdo zmínil ve starověkých svazcích a pergamenech, které Aragorn za svého mládí hojně pročetl v knihovně v Roklince.

Vzal Pipina za ruku, kterou chtěl hodit kámen. „Nech vodu na pokoji." Hobit nechal kámen volně spadnout na zemi a Aragorn ho pustil, společně se odvrátili od jezera a vraceli se ke zbytku společenstva.

Když v tom Pipina něco popadlo kolem kotníku a než se nadál, už se vznášel několik stop ve vzduchu nad prostředkem jezera. Aragorn se zprudka otočil, ale to už k němu mířilo další chapadlo, než stačil vytasit meč, omotalo se mu kolem stehna a táhlo ho směrem k jezeru, které se začalo značně bouřit, jak se z něj vynořovala další a další chapadla.

Zvuky zápasu zvedly na nohy celé společenstvo. I Harry se chtě nechtě postavil té vodní bestii, která celou dobu líně čekala na příležitost a teď se chystala ukořistit co nejvíce čerstvého masa. Sice měl meč, ale když viděl, že ostatní členové, vybavení tímto ohromným vynálezem, přeseknou jedno a nahradí ho další tři chapadla, chápal, že takhle to ideální nebude.

Byl docela hodně rozpolcený, věděl, že nejrychlejší a nejúčinnější by bylo použít magii, jenže… Jenomže to by znamenalo, že by si toho mohli ostatní všimnout a začít se mít na pozoru a bůhví co ještě. _No tak, Harry. Přece je nenecháš jen tak trpět?! Co když se někomu něco stane, nebo nedej bože zemře? Co pak? Budeš moct sám se sebou žít? _

„Kruci," zaklel potichu Harry a začal se soustředit. Během svých pokusů s magií zjistil, že ačkoliv bez hůlky, je pro něj snaží se napojit na přírodu a dokázal velmi snadno kontrolovat všechny elementy. Jenže, co by měl tak teď použít na tu příšeru, která se snažila rozsápat jeho přátele?

Harry se soustředil a začal pomalu uvolňovat svou sílu směrem do nebe. Bezmračná obloha se náhle zaplnila mraky a rozfoukal se vítr. Začalo hřmít a blýskat se. Harry se snažil kontrolovat údery blesků, které se stáčely k zemi a směrem k obludě. Bylo to riskantní, ale…

Zkoncentroval sílu bouřky nad hlavou, která vlastně plynula z jeho moci, a nechal spustit jeden jediný ohromný blesk, který směřoval přímo k srdci toho nebezpečí – rozevřené tlamě té chapadlaté věci. Jakoby celý energetický záblesk pohltila, proběhlo jí vlnobití a chapadla se více méně vymrštila všude možně do stran a už bez nějakého úmyslu odhazovala pochytané členy společenstva všemi směry.

Harry se ostražitě rozhlédl kolem, stále nemohl uvěřit svému štěstí. Zdálo se, že si nikdo jeho „bouřky" nevšiml, respektive si nevšiml, že ji vyvolal Harry.

„Gandalfe?" ozval se Frodo, kterému se podařilo zůstat bokem od celého zápasu s tím monstrem. Zbytek společenstva se už otřepával ze šoku. „Jak se řekne přítel v elfštině?"

„Mellon." Odpověděl Gandalf, jakmile se přesvědčil, že jsou všichni v pořádku. Vchod do jeskyní se rozzářil a stěna se odsunula stranou. Byli vpuštěni dovnitř.

Legolas vrhl zpytavý pohled na Harryho, který postával bokem. Ale ani Legolas si nevšímal během boje ničeho v okolí, jen aby dostal své přátelé ze spárů (chapadel) té příšery.

Celé společenstvo se pomalu přesunulo do jeskyně ještě pořád otřesené z hrůzy, kterou před chvílí prožili. Jakmile však pokročili dále a rozžali pár pochodní, objevila se jim před očima spousta koster. Legolas prohlédl jednu z nich a vytáhl z ní šípy. „Skřetí šípy!"

„To není důl! Je to hrob!" vykřikl Boromir. Všichni se okamžitě vrhli k východu, ale ten už tam nebyl. Kamenná zeď se opět zasunula na své místo bez možnosti nějakého úniku.

„Nemáme tedy na vybranou," řekl Gandalf. „Musíme jít Morií."

..ooOOoo..

Nahoru dolů. Nahoru dolů. Harry už ztratil pojem o cestě, kterou sem přišli, a ve tmě mnoha sálů, chodeb a průchodů se jen těžko orientovalo, ale přesto Gandalf stále nacházel cestu, jako by šel podle nějakého značení.

Nicméně po výstupu téměř nekonečného schodiště, které bylo tak prudké, že se všichni spíš plazili, než aby kráčeli vzhůru, se skupina zastavila. Cesta se tu dělila na tři chodby a čaroděj si nemohl vzpomenout, která je ta správná. Společenstvo se tedy usadilo k vytoužené pauze, ale odpočinek byl spíše napjatý než uvolněný, protože temnota dolů byla skličující a dosedla i na hobity, kteří jinak planuli nespoutaným duchem a jejich náladu nemohla zkalit ani únava z cesty.

Harry se usadil stranou a doufal, že ho nebude nikdo rušit, ačkoliv měl tušení, že to tak nebude.

Po chvilce k němu přišel Gandalf se svou dýmkou. „Myslíš si, že si toho nikdo nevšiml?" zeptal se Harryho.

Harry nasadil prázdný výraz. „Nevím, o čem mluvíte."

„Dost dobře vím, kdo vyvolal tu bouřku. Všichni ostatní byli příliš zaujatí bojem o životy hobitů, ale čaroděj si vždycky všimne magie, zvlášť když je jí uvolněno takové množství. Nechtěl bys mi radši něco vysvětlit?"

„Gandalfe, já… Jestli si myslíte, že jsem Sarumanův člověk, tak se pletete. Kdybych chtěl, aby tohle společenstvo neuspělo, už bych vás buď nějak odhalil, nebo bych se určitě nesnažil pomoct. To přece víte."

„Ano, to uznávám, ale přesto to můžeš předstírat. Je těžké tě přečíst…"

„Vím, že mi nevěříte. Vy, Legolas, Aragorn, dokonce ani Boromir. Ale tam, odkud pocházím, je běžné nosit masky pomalu i před rodinou ukrývat své pocity a touhy. Protože, když se někdo dozví o vaší slabosti, tak se toho rozhodne využít." Bolestný pohled v očích Harryho mluvil za své.

Gandalf se pousmál. „Chápu tvou obezřetnost, ani ty nám prozatím nemůžeš natolik důvěřovat. Ale pojďme si radši promluvit o magii, protože vím jedno, to byla magie, cos použil."

Harry si povzdechl. Asi přišel čas, aby prozradil pravdu. „Přiznám se vám, ale musíte mi slíbit, že to ostatním nepovíte."

„Je to tvoje věc, že skrýváš své schopnosti, i když bylo moudřejší, aby o nich ostatní věděli."

„Nechci, aby mě využili." Odsekl Harry.

Gandalf se nesouhlasně zamračil. „Harry, opravdu si myslíš, že ti muži cti by se sklonili k něčemu tak hanebnému, když sami dobrovolně obětují svůj život pro dobro Středozemě?"

Harry se hořce zasmál. „No ano, pro vyšší dobro. A jinak kašlete na ty, kteří pro to budou trpět. Myslíte, že nevidím, jak Frodo trpí? Ten prsten ho vysává, jeho sílu, odhodlání, kapku po kapce. Vím o Glumovi, co s ním prsten provedl a jak je zvrácený. Moc dobře víte, že nás pronásleduje všemi tunely, vždy jako stín." Pohlédl do temné hloubky, ve které se schodiště utápělo. A jako by se tam mihl – stín.

„Mrzí mě, že vidím, jak nevinní, zvlášť Frodo, kterého znám od narození, strádají. On je čistá duše a obával jsem se, že právě tahle čistá nevinná duše bude zničena mocí prstenu. Ale právě proto jsou tu další společníci, aby mu pomohli to břemeno nést. Není na to sám."

„Gandalfe, copak to nevidíte. Možná jsme celá skupina desíti lidí, ale přesto… Přesto je Frodo sám. Vím, jak ho takováto věc dokáže snadno oddělit od ostatních, začne být podezřívavý. Zvlášť, pokud prsten ovládne nějakou slabou buši," pohledem letmo zalétl k Boromirovi. „Jakmile se mu někdo pokusí prsten vzít, přestane důvěřovat, a co nejdříve od společenstva uteče."

„Můžeme jen doufat, že přátelské pouto bude silnější a přehluší onu nedůvěru." Výrazným pohledem si Harryho přeměřoval. „A teď bys mi mohl prozradit to malé tajemství, které tak pečlivě skrýváš."

Harry se nadechl. „Jsem čaroděj, ale přišel jsem o svou hůlku a dlouho mi trvalo, než jsem znovu objevil spojení se svým magickým jádrem."

Gandalfovi se zablýsklo v očích a Harrymu se vybavil Brumbál, mírně sebou trhl. Bude se i Gandalf snažit ho zmanipulovat? „Ta bouře byla impozantní. Takové věci vyžadují značnou sebekontrolu."

„Vím, že je konec války v nedohlednu, ale myslím si, že když jsi mi odhalil tohle malé tajemství, možná bychom společně mohli najít řešení pro průchod do tvého světa. Přece jen čarodějové mají větší možnosti než jen pouzí smrtelníci." Znovu ten lesk v očích.

Harry se zprudka nadechl. „Myslel jsem…" _že to není možné. _Ale nic už dál nedodal. Ano, i tento stařík měl v sobě jakousi brumbálovskou manipulativnost, otázka byla, jestli i on byl ochoten obětovat vše pro vyšší dobro.

„Áh, vzpomněl jsem si, je to ta nalevo. Nejde z ní takový zatuchlý vzduch jako z těch dvou dalších."

Harry se jen pousmál. _Uvidíme. _

8

Konec formuláře


	9. Mezi světy 9

Mezi světy 9

Procházeli zrovna velkým rozlehlým sálem, když v tom se Gimli oddělil a rozeběhl se k vchodu do postranní místnosti. Společenstvo ho mlčky následovalo.

I zde byla spousta koster trpaslíků a stopy po boji. Gimli se zhroutil na zem před něčím, co Harrymu děsivě připomínalo hrob. V nohách stál náhrobní kámen.

(1)„To jsou Daeronovy runy, které se používali už velmi dávno v Morii," řekl Gandalf. „Je tu napsáno: Balin, syn Fundina, pán Morie."

„Takže je mrtvý," řekl Frodo. „Bál jsem se, že to tak bude." (1)

Gimli propukl v hysterický pláč, což se u spíše uzavřeného trpaslíka, který vedl jen malé půtky s elfem, vypadalo až příliš opravdově. Harrymu připadalo, jako by oplakával člena rodiny. _Vždyť to byl jeho bratranec. I když u trpaslíků jeden neví, jak jsou si takoví bratranci příbuzní._

Harry vše sledoval z povzdálí, sám prožil až příliš ztrát, takže věděl, že jakákoliv slova jsou v této chvíli zbytečná, neb je člověk tak ztracen v žalu, že nevnímá své okolí.

Gandal otevřel starobyle vypadající knihu. „Tohle jsou zřejmě záznamy Balinova lidu." Řekl, když prolistoval pár stran. Pomalu došel na konec knihy, kde bylo písmo značně rozházené a mírně rozmazané, jako by to někdo psal ve spěchu. „_Bubny zní. Už přichází a my se nemůžeme dostat ven_."

Najednou se místností rozlehla rána. Hobitci, kterým se nyní nevěnovalo moc pozornosti, využili své zvídavé povahy a rozhlíželi se kolem. Pipin se přiblížil k jedné kostře, která byla opřená u „studny" v zadní části místnosti. Jeho zvědavost mu nedala a tak se těla dotkl, jenže to se nedopatřením překlopilo a spadlo do studny, a aby toho ještě nebylo málo, následovalo ho i vědro, které bylo k tělu připoutané řetězem.

Všichni společníci se okamžitě otočili ke zdroji hluku a k provinilci, který se při každém dalším nárazu těla na šachtu s velmi kvalitní ozvěnou přikrčil. Po dlouhé chvíli se rozhostilo ticho. Společenstvo si oddechlo, ale vzápětí strnulo. Z hloubi šachty se ozvaly bubny. Dvě po sobě následující zadunění obrovského bubnu skrytého v nitru hory hluboko pod nimi. A za chvíli další. A další.

Legolas rychle vyběhl z místnosti, ale byl zastaven šípy, které se odrazili od stěny za ním. Rychle proto zpět zacouval a snažil se zavřít dveře, které byly z pevného dřeva. Aragorn mu přiskočil na pomoc, společně je zpevnili ještě i mohutnou závorou z velké klády.

Skrz díry ve dveřích, nepochybně po předchozím útoku, viděli, že se sál začíná hemžit skřety.

Aragorn se obrátil na hobity a Harryho: „Připravte se." Všichni tasili meče a Legolas si ze zad sundal luk, Gimli svíral svou sekeru.

„Uvidí, že v Morii ještě jeden trpaslík žije a žádný skřet mě nedostane živý!" vykřikl.

Harry měl mírné obavy, nevěděl, jak oni skřeti vypadají, po pravdě doufal, že se trošku podobají na ty z jeho světa, ale tušil, že když byli schopní zničit a zabít celý Balinův národ, tak buď byli hodně početní, nebo byli hodně početní a byli smrtelně nebezpeční, ať už byli jejich zbraně jakékoliv.

„Mají sebou jeskynního obra!" vykřikl Aragorn. Dveře se otřásly pod obrovskou ranou.

_Obr?! _Pomyslel si Harry, ale než stačil zkompletovat ve své mysli nějaký obrázek obra, tak se dveře rozletěly na kusy a trosky dopadly na společenstvo, které se před nimi spěšně krylo.

A pak se náhle místnost zaplnila skřety, kteří se do ní valili jako velká voda. Najednou se Harry ocitl tváří v tvář ošklivé, až skoro znetvořené bytosti, která se však oproti pokřivení těla pohybovala až neuvěřitelně hbitě a účinně. Přesto ji Harry dokázal skolit a ještě pár dalších, zcela zaměřen na vlastní přežití, úspěch připisoval jedině svému štěstí, sotva svým vlastnostem, když meč pořádně třímal až zde v Středozemi a v jeho ovládání byl nováčkem. Ale jeho štěstí se ho drželo, sice schytal pár škrábanců, ale nic vážného.

Jenže pak se do místnosti dostal i onen br, který roztříštil dveře na padrť a Harryho zaplavila vzpomínka na jeho první ročník a scénu z dívčích umýváren. Obr byl mohutný, měl velkou kulatou hlavu s malýma hloupýma očkama a velkýma ušima. Jeho kůže byla ošklivě šedozelená a kyjem, který držel, se dokázal hodně rychle ohnat. A právě nyní se vydal směrem k Frodovi, jako by ho vedl instinkt, _nebo snad prsten moci?_

Harry se vrhl přes celou místnost k Frodovi. Frodo ve snaze se bránit pozvedl své Žihadlo, ale mocná síla kyje mu ho vyrazila z ruky a zdálo se, že mu i udělala něco s ramenem. Harry ho popadl za nezraněnou paži a vytáhl ho s sebou na ochoz, který byl vyvýšený okolo místnosti. Ukryli se za jedním z mnoha podpěrných sloupů po obvodu místnosti.

Obr byl jejich náhlým zmizením rozčarován, ale jeho čich ho vedl neochvějně k pilíři, za kterým se kryli. Harry s Frodem začal couvat, snažil se jít co nejtišeji, aby mohli uniknout za další pilíř, ale zapomněl kontrolovat podlahu pod svýma nohama. Připletla se mu tam kostra a jak o ni zavadil, tak se rozpadla a část s ránou dopadla na podlahu místnosti. Obr se bleskurychle otočil za zvukem a zpozoroval je.

Harry měl asi vteřinu k soustředění a pak už na ně dopadal velký kyj. Jenže nedopadl, zastavil se asi stopu od obou mužů a dále se nehnul. Ani tam, ani zpět. Harry na něj soustředně zíral, vlastně ani nevěděl, jak rychle spustil svou magii, jen mu probleskla hlavou myšlenka na kyj vznášející se ve vzduchu.

Frodo jen oněměle zíral na děsivou zbraň, která ne a ne dopadnout.

Harry si najednou uvědomil proud magie, která se odčerpávala z jeho těla. Udržet tuhle monstrositu na místě ho stálo víc a víc sil. „Běž, Frodo! Déle už to neudržím!" A v tom se kyj zachvěl a padl k zemi.

Frodo využil rozptýlení obra, který se sehnul pro spadlý kyj, a utekl se skrýt za pilíř na druhém konci místnosti. Harry sledoval jeho postup a až příliš pozdě si uvědomil, že jeho chvíle úniku mezitím zmizela, protože když se pohnul opačným směrem, aby obra odlákal od Froda, tak tak se zarazil, protože jinak by ho ž rozdrtil kyj, jehož se obr už stačil zhostit a znovu se s ním rozmáchl proti příčině jeho nevole.

Harry se vrhl na druhou stranu a zas o kousek před něj dopadl kyj a zatarasil mu cestu. Věděl, že tenhle smrtelný taneček nemůže vyhrát, obr byl příliš blízko.

V tom do obrovy lebky narazily šípy, a další přilétaly a zabodávaly se do masitého těla, avšak jen po povrchu, než aby ho to ohrozilo na životě.

Obr byl nyní zaměřen na Legolase, který ho nepřestával ostřelovat šípy. Harry zvážil své možnosti. Obr byl blízko a jeho krk byl dosažitelný, Harry se odvážil k rizikovému skoku a vrhl se směrem k tělu obra, ve vzduchu zoufale máchl mečem a překvapivě zasáhl krk té nestvůry a pak přišla kolize se zemí. Při dopadu se ještě překulil, aby tak zmenšil škody na nohou, ale když se znovu postavil, pocítil horkost a bolest v jednom kotníku.

Bestie se teď točila kolem dokola a řvala, z rozseknuté krční tepny se rozlévala po místnosti sprška krve a obr v záchvatu vzteku a bolesti máchal posedle kyjem nestaraje se, zda něco zasáhne, či nikoliv. Legolas mířil na obrovu pracku svírající kyj, a několik šípu, které našly cíl, ho donutily ho konečně upustit.

Ztráta krve ho postupně oslabovala, až nakonec padl k zemi, přestože se mu podařilo ještě srazit Boromira a Aragorna.

Na chvíli se zastavil i přísun skřetů a společenstvo na minutu vydechovalo. Pak však přišel další nával adrenalinu. „Rychle!" zvolal Gandalf. „Musíme k můstku!"

Všichni se vrhli z místnosti v čele s čarodějem, nedbajíc na vlastní zranění.

Let po mnoha schodech byl pro Harryho děsivý, zvlášť když se nemohl tak úplně spolehnout na svůj poraněný kotník. Stále je pronásledoval roj šípů od skřetů, ale pak se najednou stáhli. Gandalf se zarazil a vzadu v chodbě se objevilo rudé světlo plamenů. Vzápětí se vynořilo i celé tělo, které jakoby bylo stvořeno z plamenů.

„To je Balrog, ohnivý démon." Řekl Gandalf. „Na toho nestačíme! Rychle k můstku."

Pokračovali dál v tom děsivém úprku, ale nyní před něčím mnohem strašlivějším než byli skřeti. Země se otřásala a schody se bortily. Už byl vidět můstkem, i když Harrymu připadal jako nějaká úzká lávka. Najednou se kus schodů před nimi odlomil a vznikla v nich asi metrová mezera, jen díky něčí pohotové ruce se Harry nezřítil dolů do díry, která se pod jejich nohama tak náhle otevřela.

První členové společenstva přeskákali na druhou stranu – Gandalf, Harry, Boromir vzal Pipina a Smíška. Legolas popadl Gimliho a přehodil ho i přes jeho protesty na druhou stranu, jeho krátké nohy, by na to nestačili a pak skočil zároveň se Samem. Nahoře zbyli už jen Aragorn a Frodo.

Jenže pak se odtrhla další část z horních schodů, ozval se praskot, jak se nosník schodů lámal, schody se nahnuly a Aragorn s Frodem museli rychle vybalancovat ten náhlý pohyb. Nejdříve se pohnuly směrem doprava a pak pomalu padaly směrem dolů, sotva se s úderem dotkly spodních schodů, Aragorn a Frodo přeskočili a celá skupina se vrhla dál.

Můstek byl v dohledu a oni jeden po druhém přebíhali na druhou stranu. Jako poslední byl Gandalf, zastavil se v polovině a otočil se k ohnivému démonu. „Nemůžeš projít!"

Démon se vzepjal na zadních a šlehl plamenným bičem, jenže Gandalf byl chráněn štítem, který zářil z jeho hole a hlavně krystalu, jenž byl v ní vsazen. Démon však ve své zpupnosti postoupil dál na můstek, který však jeho váhu nemohl udržet, a taky že ne, prolomil se pod ním. Gandalf chvíli stál a sledoval pád démona do hlubin Morie. Pak se otočil a pokojně se vydal ke společenstvu, které už s nadějí sledovalo jeho postup.

Jenže pak plamenný bič prásknul vzduchem a omotal se Gandalfovi kolem kotníku, stihl se ještě zachytit okraje. Aragorn, Frodo a další se vrhli směrem k němu. „Utíkejte, hlupáci!" stačil na ně ještě křiknout a pak ho bič stáhl do temnoty spolu s démonem.

Mužům se podařilo zdrcené hobity odvrátit od propasti a projít k východu z Morie.

Ve slunečních paprscích se zhroutili na zem.

Frodo hlasitě vzlykal, znal Gandalfa celý svůj život a nedokázal si představit, že jeho přítel – čaroděj – skončí zrovna takhle. I ostatní hobiti měli slzy v očích.

Harry se tiše cynicky uchechtl. _Samozřejmě, že mu to osud nepřeje. Jeho jediná šance na návrat zpět je pryč. _Sice Gandalfa neznal dost dobře, ale čaroděj byl mocný a jako vedoucí hlava společenstva bl nepostradatelný.

Aragorn se otočil na Legolase. „Zvedni je na nohy. Musíme jít."

„Nech je proboha aspoň chvíli!" odsekl Boromir.

„Nemůžu!" i v Aragornově hlase bylo znát mírné zoufalství ze ztráty přítele. „Večer se tyhle kopce budou hemžit skřety. Musíme jít dál."

..ooOOoo..

Legolas byl taky zdrcený. Nikdo to nečekal – Gandalfovu smrt ještě méně než svou vlastní. Nějak se mu podařilo dostat všechny na nohy a pochodem se vydali k Lothlórienu, který už nebyl tak vzdálený a snad jim poskytne i bezpečné útočiště na nějakou dobu, aby se mohli všichni zotavit ze ztráty a strádání na cestě.

Legolas si nenápadně prohlížel Harryho, mladý muž vypadal zdrceně, což mu mírně nedávalo smysl. Gandalfa poznal teprve v Roklince a sám věděl, že za tak krátkou chvíli se mezi nimi nemohlo vytvořit žádné pouto a přesto vypadal zkroušeně jako by ztratil smysl svého života.

„Harry, copak je?" zeptal se ho.

Harry na něj překvapeně pohlédl, zelené smaragdy se zatřpytily a pak potemněly.

„Gandalf mi slíbil, že mi pomůže najít cestu domů a nevěřím, že by se našel někdo jiný, kdo by to mohl dokázat."

„To mě mrzí." Řekl Legolas a myslel to upřímně. „Ale myslím si, že bys to měl nechat na Valar. Oni tě sem poslali a zase tě vezmou domů. Jde jen o to naplnit úkoly, které si pro tebe připravili."

Harry si skepticky odfrkl. „Ty opravdu věříš, že oni existují. Že o osudech člověka rozhoduje někdo jiný a ne on sám." Pak se uchechtl. „I když asi sám tomu věřím, protože já ve svém životě vlastně nemám žádnou volbu."

Legolas se překvapeně podíval na mladého muže. Nemohl uvěřit vlastním uším. Tak cynické, tak ztrápené, tak zmučené – ano přesně tak to znělo a takový byl odraz duše mladíka, který kráčel po jeho boku a Legolas najednou prokoukl aspoň na okamžik skrz stěnu lhostejnosti, kterou se obklopoval a byl upřímně zaražen tím, co viděl. Někdo tak mladý by se neměl tolik trápit a Legolas doufal, že bude moct mladému muži nějak pomoct.


End file.
